At The Shoreline
by mandidandi
Summary: And, how befitting it is—for the hero of darkness to greet the princess of light at daybreak. Together, Riku and Kairi can overcome anguish, embrace revelations, and find the strength of heart to move forward—for it's only then, that can they hope to recover what's been so unfairly taken from them. Together they stood, where land met sea. At the shoreline.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello everyone!

Firstly, thank you so much for visiting my story! I have to say, I'm super nervous to finally be posting this fic. I kid you not, when I say that it's been in the works for… over a year now? I conceptualized the plot long before Kingdom Heart's 3's release, and while it's undergone a lot of change in the last six months, I finally feel like I'm at a point that I can start sharing it!

Firstly, this is planned to be a four act story; it takes place right after the ending of KH3, coinciding with all canon material released as of 6/7/19—meaning there'll, obviously, be an abundance of spoilers. If you haven't beaten Kingdom Hearts 3 (and seen the secret ending,) I sincerely urge you to do so before reading!

This story will feature the all-star cast, with background characters and interactions—however focusing primarily on Riku, Kairi, and their relationship. This is in no way meant to put the ending to KH3 to shame—but rather shed light on a connection so very often overlooked in the series. It's a huge shame to me as a RiKai fan, as—even in our prologue here, I reference multiple accounts of canon material to support the ship. On a similar note, I'll be taking from all forms of official media to support my story, including the games, novels, and the manga. For those interested in citations of these mentioned instances, I'll be sharing sources in the chapter's ending notes. All art featured in this work was draw by me!

I know RiKai isn't the most popular pairing in the fandom, but it's so very close to my heart and important to me. Whether you're already a fan, or just reading out of curiosity, I really hope that I can shed light on their beautiful relationship.

Thank you so much for your interest, and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Prologue

The otherwise barren and silent streets were abruptly laden with his presence; his pace echoed up one sky-scraper to the next, haste was heard clear within his footsteps. The darkened roads were all-too familiar, as was the dread they left him to feel—though the magnitude of such seemed more desolate now than ever before. He needn't think critically to ascertain why, as it was, after all, the very same reason he found himself in the despondent mid-realm to begin with.

While he'd spent more than enough time in this place to know his way around, it was ultimately his _heart's_ instinct that drew him to the light in the dark—that which seemed to illuminate the entire city. Incidentally, no, it wasn't the over-sized screens looming ominously above the urban clearing he'd come to. He called out her name the moment he caught even the most vague glimpse of her silhouette.

"Kairi!"

Panting heavily, his fleet came to a halt. He stopped a league away from her, a path between them very much existent. She, too, froze in place, and after a moment, he could've sworn he'd heard her whisper his name in response.

"..._Riku_."

Ultimately, however, the truth of the fact was left uncertain to him, as he didn't get a chance to even attempt a reply. The very second she'd heard his step so much as shuffle again—Kairi's voice ascended unmistakable this time. _"Stop!"_ she commanded in an assertive tone. It was one he'd come to know personally from days much more _light-hearted_... yeah, he could still hear that admirable, headstrong little girl, even now. Unintentionally obedient (clearly, to a fault,) he halted again by her word, though he found himself unable to listen to her demands in full, as she went on sternly to shout, "Go back!"

He was caught somewhat off-guard—though he knew he certainly shouldn't have been. Honestly, he felt it'd be more surprising for her to say anything else. His expression twisted in the slightest, weakness growing apparent upon his visage. "No," replied Riku firmly, "not until you tell me why you came here," —on her own, no less. Her answer was as cold as her shoulder.

"It doesn't concern you."

Such assuredness was unnerving, if only on account of the person expressing the sentiment. He almost wondered how she could say such a thing, but the falsehood in her tone was unmistakable. Her response was hesitation in silence... but he heard the truth. "Please..." he said. The heavy sound of his heels once more filled the air—growing louder as he began to draw closer. He had a feeling he'd again face disregard; he knew she'd try to persuade his leave yet. On the contrary, however, very much to his surprise—his advancement was, indeed, cut short again... though it wasn't words that stopped him this time.

A metallic sonance filled the clearing; in her hand materialized Destiny's Embrace. She pivoted on her heel, pointing her Keyblade in his direction. The notion was met with a wide-eyed stare of alarm on his part. "_Don't,_" she gave her warning in a lowered voice. While her single syllable was certainly vague, he'd understood her meaning, loud and clear.

Before now, he'd never felt so defenseless at the end of a Keyblade's forté; without yet even the slightest notion of contact, its pressure was unrelenting. There were so many questions in his mind, but he wasn't sure where to start—or if he even wanted to. Regardless, ignorance certainly felt nothing akin to bliss.

"_Why...?_" his inquiry finally surfaced, though it came out more as a plea. "Why does it have to be like this?" Even as he thought upon everything that'd led them to the moment, he was truly perplexed. Hadn't he done... everything in his power to avoid something like this again? What decisions were made to get them back to this point? Incidentally, his answer wasn't unlike her own. In fact, it was almost as if she'd taken the words right out of his mouth.

"Because, I... I have," her wavering voice seemed to get caught in her throat, though she didn't stop till she forced it to semblance, "...I have to_ protect the things that matter._"

Unsure if it was on account of the fact itself, or because that was her answer—but it was as if he could once more feel her being, cold and lifeless, resting within his arm. Undoubtedly, it came with the reminder of how empty his heart felt, after she'd lost her's.

Even back then, it was his lust for wonder that caused her suspended demise—the reason it'd been submerged in a darkness so much deeper than that found within The World That Never Was. It was on him—and not just as her friend... though, right now, he questioned if he'd ever really had the right to call himself that. He recalled that night on Hook's ship, and later as they'd fled to Big Ben. He'd attempted what he knew to be an impossible grasp towards the night's sky, the moon; it was as if he was trying to take hold of something far out of his reach. Befittingly, when he turned back to her (only a few feet away) that feeling of longing only ran deeper and deeper. Even back then, he knew she was something he could never truly call his.

But... did that matter, really?

Even back then, it was his lust for wonder that ultimately lost her heart—the reason she'd been submerged in a darkness so much deeper than that found within The World That Never Was. It was on him—and not just as her friend... though, right now, he questioned if he'd ever really had the right to call himself the time, he wasn't sure; truthfully, he was too immature to have thought about it. He was consumed with jealousy, unable to think upon his truest desires. He never really asked himself what was he really trying to accomplish by saving her. However ironically, it was the one whom ignited his envy that eventually helped him realize the answer. From way back then, to the given moment, all he wanted—all he ever wanted, was just for her to be _safe._ Never again did he want to see her hurt, in any manner, be it physically, or at heart. All he did was in attempt to spare her distress.

...So, why was it that, now, a luminous glimmer radiated around his raising grip? Why was it that the hilt of his_ own_ Keyblade had materialized within his hold? For that exact same reason as her, it would happen; she had to protect the things that mattered.

_"So do I."_

An agonized expression grew plain on her face, her eyelids drew to an abrupt and firm close. Incidentally, on any other day, she'd never have to so much as cast her gaze upon him again, should she wish. (Were it up to him, in fact, he'd have almost encouraged such to be the case—as in the past, he'd certainly tried.)

"Don't make me _do this_," she whispered.

"I'm not," he replied sympathetically. She had more than a single option before her.

He supposed it hypocritical to detest the sight of her Keyblade within the present moment, as he'd long since convinced himself that she deserved better than a life with him in it to any extent—be it neither small, nor large. He'd done so much to keep her at a comfortable distance, if only subtly. Every time, she's always send herself effortlessly back to his heart. It was no coincidence that any chance he'd near lost himself to the dark, she'd save him just the same.

It was true, that he'd given his heart to darkness in hopes of saving her's, and while Ansem may have taken his body—his feelings for her gave him the smallest semblance of control at the necessary moment. The Seeker of Darkness may have been able to control him in near-any situation otherwise, such as assaulting his former ally, or releasing darkness upon the realm of light—but... he'd sworn to himself, that his physical being wouldn't lay a malicious hand upon Kairi.

But she wasn't that fragile little girl anymore, and keeping her safe wasn't as "_simple_", now. For someone who supposedly cared so much for her and never wanted to let her hurt—he was, near ironically, the reason for so much of the pain she'd felt, and all the difficult decisions forced upon her.

"Go back. Please, _just go back,_" she begged. On the contrary, a similar, yet distinctly different voice was an echo within his mind: _Save her. Please, save me._

The term shadow was gainsay, as even that part of her was somehow radiant; she was a beacon yet to guide him, just as she had in the past. _There's no power that can defeat you. Not the light, nor the dark_, urged her faux visage. It was then that he'd realized the strength he was meant to conquer, and it was all thanks to her other persona... though, he felt it more-so to say, it was thanks to her as a whole. She and her Nobody were—after all—two sides of the same coin, and gratitude reflected every part of her heart.

And, in an almost poetic, bittersweet fashion, the other half of his heart felt the same way for hers. Knowing the same respect would be returned, Riku wouldn't have ever dreamed of stopping his replica from his heart's call to save the person he most cared for, no matter the consequences. After all, here he was... and not for the first time.

_Take care of her._

He could remember it so clearly. The watchful eye he'd kept on her from afar thereafter, all in the name of the misplaced choices he'd made. He'd stayed at a distance, both to save her from all this, and out of the shame and guilt his mistakes had left him with. Until she, of course, found her way back to him. But even a blindfold couldn't conceal the shame he'd felt when beneath her gaze. He thought the tears in her eyes to be a response towards the monstrous appearance he'd taken—though that wasn't the case at all.

She was indeed deserving of her Keyblade's title in how she held him so sincerely upon their reencounter. It was at that moment that he'd known, there was no going back. She was only relieved to be with him once more, and to know the darkness hadn't consumed him whole. Incidentally, it undeniably would have, were if not for her intervening.

Again, and again, and _again._

His lids, having previously drawn to a close, rose slowly to set his sights on her visage. With Braveheart in hand, the young man shifted on-guard; holding the blade above his form, his free hand extended in her direction. He didn't want to fight, he only wanted to stop her. She may pleaded for him to leave her be, but he wasn't going _anywhere. _"Not without you."__

Heartache resounded from her core, as she could see the familiar glint in his eye; call it either determination or _stubbornness_, he'd made up his mind. And so, she'd made up hers, if even against her own will. Kairi, too, shifted to stand with her feet a shoulder's length apart. Her hilt's grip was as firm as her concentration. "No one else is going to hurt because of_ me_," was her ultimate reply. Her gaze began to grow more harsh as her words went on, "especially not _you._" This time, her display wasn't an act; sensing the moment's nature shifting dramatically to truth, Riku felt an anxious droplet roll down the side of his brow. Despite her every warning, he dared to so much as shift his footing once more in her direction.

And, in an instant, their clash resounded.

Kairi lunged at him in full, holding nothing back. A fierce cry escaped her lungs as golden foliage conflicted against Braveheart's sterling ridge. In that moment, _everything_ withheld was felt in the both the contact of their crossed blades, and locked gazes.

The duo rebounded. All the boy's mental preparation was lost with her assault; she needn't the element of surprise to best the moment, and she knew it. Springing back full-force, her footing landed on a glass window pane of the iconic skyscraper. His déjà-vu was dispelled as she didn't ascend higher, but instead charged at him for another clash. His guard wasn't yet collected to meet her attack, so he instead leapt into the air to dodge. In the event of either happenstance, he wasn't out to _fuel her fire._

She landed with a stumbling foot... and it was so_ like her:_ fighting with her emotions, for better or worse, alongside all the force she could muster. Her gaze flipped up without coordination, and as he remained airborne for a moment, she threw her key in a floral Strike Raid. He blocked the brunt of the attack, though it caught him by the edge. A grunt escaped his lungs and he backflipped mid-air, landing on a heavy foot... and, to her dismay, that was all he did. He may no further attempt at attack.

"Fight back!" she shouted.

Instead, he did one worse. Seemingly fulfilling her request, he lunged for her; she rose her blade to guard. Taking advantage of the situation in the worst way possible, he flipped to flank her at the last moment. A gasp of surprise escaped her lungs as Riku reached for her blade's edge; his grip was tight around the weapon.

He was... trying to _neutralize_ her.

Near humiliated, Kairi grit her teeth. It felt so _low_. Instantly, whatever sense of sportsmanship was agreed upon in the conflict dropped—on both sides. _Fine._ If he wanted to play dirty, she'd play dirty. Raising a fleet foot from the blacktop at their base, she kicked him in the stomach. He stumbled and groaned a bit, just enough to release her from his hold. He nearly missed the moment to guard as she began slamming her blade to his in relentless repetition. All he could do was stand there and defend. And then, one strike stood out from the rest. In a surprise, sweeping blow from below, Destiny's Embrace collided hard with his _left wrist._

Her resolve was..._ short-lived._

A wounded cry resounded behind grit teeth. His blade fell from his hold with a loud clank. Bested, he stumbled back, gripping the residual fracture and ache that all but tore through his arm. Exhaling deeply, Kairi stood stunned—perhaps even more than he'd been. Not by the fact that she'd come out on top—but rather, by how despicable she felt in the moment. But, having come this far through reprehensible behavior, there was no time to let it show yet. With every fiber of her being, the young woman raised a shaking hand; she begged herself to steady.

"This is your_ last chance_," she told him. "_Leave_."

Panting heavily to match, the boy didn't look up at her call. Instead, his gaze shifted from his gloved palm to the fallen blade at his side. Be it a broken wrist, or a vital clash to the torso... mortal injury was nothing compared to the type of pain he felt in the moment. Riku was silent as he remembered the moment in which he'd near lost his life—when he and his other dearest friend fought side-by-side for the first time in a year in this very same realm. Xemnas had nearly diminished what little light he could say he had—and all he could think about, in what would've otherwise been his final moments... was _her._

_Kairi._

Her name was the only thing he could bring himself to _voice_ through the pain. She wanted so much for the three of them to be together again. It was the thought of seeing her, if only once more, that kept him going. It was in that moment that he found resolve: he would never abandon her again. Not even death could keep him from returning to her. His... or anyone _else's. _He would've done anything, as he'd certainly proven, were it for her. All those despicable lengths he'd gone to, and all the pressing dangers as well. If it meant saving her, or even something as simple as putting a smile on her face, he'd go so far as to do it all again.

He'd besiege _Kingdom Hearts_ itself, if it'd spare her pain.

"Then _run me through,_ if that's what it takes."

Slowly, silver lashes drew to a close... as Braveheart _dematerialized_. Kairi's eyebrows knit together in almost ironic confusion. Was he really... _giving up?_ Finally, Riku rose to stand before her again. His intense, turquoise stare met her oceanic gaze. The young woman's heart skipped a beat as she'd processed his resolve. Her optics went wide, and the girl's already unsteady breath hitched as footsteps echoed just _one more time._

He was approaching her. _Unarmed._

_"Stop,"_ she warned, raising her blade to point towards the base of his neck from their distance. But, of course, _he didn't._ "Stop!" His stride brought him closer, and closer—and with his every step, her convulsing grip grew tighter. As he'd grown too near, she took a step back—but he'd yet to cease. "Don't!" she shouted in a shaking tone, stumbling a bit, "_Don't_—!" Backed as far she she could go, her footing was lost in his approach; Kairi fell to the ground. She didn't lower her blade even yet. _Stop, stop!_ Indigo droplets welled, blurring her gaze, though the sight of him was yet distinguishable as he stepped to stand in front of her. With Destiny's Embrace pointed directly towards his _heart_...

Her arm finally lowered.

A weak, pleading whisper was all she could muster now. "Please,_ please_," she let out a tearful sob, and her Keyblade fell to the floor in defeat, "just let me go," she begged, "just, _let me_—!" Suddenly, her voice was cut off, drifting off high above the towers as it though it were dispelled from her lungs entirely. Auburn lashes went wide, snapping open as she held her breath; it took her a second to realize the moment. In a firm, though somehow gentle embrace, Riku... held her in his arms. Even in the realm of eternal midnight, the Road to Dawn was somehow recognized.

"I swear," With his chest pressed to her's, the boy's _thundering_ heart beat in time to Kairi's, _"I'm never leaving you again."_

* * *

A/N: So, that thing about Riku calling out to Kairi when he nearly dies? When he collapses in your party, in KH2, his death cry is her literally her name. If you search his voice clips on YouTube, you'll be able to hear it. I had to make sure myself, so when my husband was playing through KH2 for the first time, I made him stand around and let Riku die till I heard it myself. It took a few tries to hear, but he really says it, and it hurts me so good!

While it wasn't present in the first game, two cutscene from Birth By Sleep Final Mix and Re:Coded later confirmed that, after leaving Hook's ship, Riku took Kairi and fled to Big Ben. The way it's choreographed is as mentioned; if you haven't seen it, you really should. It's super sentimental.

Remember in 3D, when Riku tells Quazimodo, "a good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear"? I firmly believe he was talking about Kairi; if the game wasn't proof enough—the KH2 manga's interpretation of their reunion really supports the idea, as we actually see their full reunion. And, yes, she really does hug him there, too!

Riku and Naminé will have a healthy connection in this story, but Nomura's gone so far as to say that—in the ending cutscene for KH3, Riku was fulfilling Repliku's last wish in seeing her revitalized. While I adore Riku and Naminé's friendship, I feel the emphasis placed on her and Repliku should ultimately take precedence here.

And, finally—while it's the premise of the entire story, I'd just like to share that my interest first found base in the Reverse/Rebirth portion of the Chain of Memories novel—where Repliku outwardly confirms that Riku, did, in fact, have a novel-canon crush on Kairi! While a lot of people don't consider the novels to have any sort of basis, this might be the only time in the series where romantic feelings were confirmed—and I think that's very noteworthy.

Also, it's not RiKai, but a fun little tidbit of agreed upon fanlore is that Roxas broke Riku's left wrist during their battle in 358/2 Days. It's where he lands his final blow, and then, he's later wearing a brace in KH2. He's also seen flexing his wrist in the opening of 3D! That's how Kairi was able to best him here.

Again, thanks for reading; kudos and comments are appreciated!


	2. It's an Oath

A/N: Sorry that I took a bit to post the true first chapter, my husband lives overseas and he finally came to visit in the middle of last month! Needless to say I've been preoccupied, but I'll be back on track now.

Thank you for reading, reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

It's an Oath

Standing where the waves met the sand, the young woman's gaze extended as far out as the ocean's horizon. The sun was soon to rise, as were those beneath it. She, however, had long since awoken, sharing in both the last hours of evening, and the first light of dawn.

The tide drew in and out from her feet, the footsteps leading to her stance gradually dissipating from her place. Long, auburn eyelashes drew to a close as a pallid palm drifted towards her torso; what once felt like an embrace of oneself had shifted to a defensive stance. A protective fist withheld the beating in her chest.

"Good morning."

A familiar and gentle voice called out behind her, and she needn't look his way to know the owner. She wanted so much to feel the same joy as always with his presence, but all she can muster is a weak smile—and even then, she doesn't have the strength to send it his way. Opening her eyes, she catches the first light of dawn at the same moment as him. If one were to ask, he'd say that the morning sun paled in comparison to her, even now.

_"'Morning."_

But how_ befitting_ it is, for the hero of darkness to greet the princess of light at daybreak; together they stood, at the shoreline.

The water's shallow and he's tall enough that he needn't remove his boots like she had. Stopping at her side, the light of the morning sky cast a shadow over his visage. "You should've told me you were coming out to the island today," he says to her, and there's an abnormal lull in silence as she can only muster a shrug. He... felt a bit awkward, as normally, he's on the other end of these one-sided conversations. "We could've rowed out together," he carried on—and she appreciated his notion, however taking a moment before she responded.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Why not?" he asks with a slight raise of his chin, concern evident, as if to insinuate she should've known he'd want otherwise. The truth feels a little too blunt, a little too hurtful. Instead, an oddly playful look appears on her visage, though she keeps it to herself yet. Ultimately, she ends up replying with what was only fact... but perhaps not the full truth.

"It was dark."

It eased him to catch a glimpse of her playful side. "_How thoughtful_." Humored a bit by her response, he lends her a soft, lopsided smile. "Well, y'know," he says, "_despite everything,_ I don't much mind the dark anymore." While he's proud to say as much, she only wished she could feel the same still.

"Right, right," she muses him, "I have to remember who I'm dealing with." Despite her mood, a sense of fondness is heard in the moment, ultimate to fade as she goes on go acknowledge the real reason he was here. "But," she says, "you also need your rest. You said were leaving for Radiant Garden today, right?"

"Yeah," he nods with a pause, and she can feel him hesitate. "And, you looked like you were feeling better, so I thought I'd ask if you wanted to come, too?" Only the partial truth, but for her sake, it was all she needed to know right now. She'd been bed ridden for a few days in recovery, and he didn't want to worsen her burden.

"I can't," she says ultimately.

Riku gives her a weak look. "Are... are you sure—?" He doesn't want to push her, but he also wants to be certain. "Axel and Naminé want to see you." He looks down at his Gummiphone, flooded with notifications, all in regards to her. "Everyone does."

Kairi shakes her head. "I told you. _I can't,_" she reiterates, and before he can ask why, she decides it best to skip right to the point. "I... have _exams_ to make up today." To which her company blinks in confusion.

"Exams?" Riku repeats, sounding a bit indignant, hoping he'd misunderstood.

"I... I was gone for months, after all," she replies, perhaps a bit too casually.

The thought seemed so foreign he could barely comprehend it, but he takes her meaning. His eyebrows knit together, though his tone doesn't raise. "You're... going back to _school_?" Though, that was more-so to say: "You're staying on the islands?"_ For good?_

A pause. "My... my father wants me to," she answers in a tone that lacked necessary conviction. While true, Kairi felt it an excuse she perhaps indulged in a little too helplessly. "He thinks it's too dangerous for me to leave again." She knows she doesn't have to explain what she means, not that she'd be able to if necessary. Almost heartbroken, Riku's stunned with an unrequited gaze.

"You... _can't_ be serious?"

She doesn't reply, nor can she bring herself to look his way even still. His reason for why seems a bit too blatant, too obvious to have to explain. If she needed space, he of all people could understand, but he also knew the very fine line between recovery and submission when it came to solitude. Riku's silent before he finds the strength to speak.

"I _can't find him_ on my own."

Now more than ever, she's reminded of her heart's existence yet, as it skips a beat.

"Sora's still out there, Kairi. _I can feel it_."

It'd only been a few days; as per consultation with Yen Sid, Riku and Mickey had again been sent out in search through the Realm of Darkness, this time, all without avail. Following Sora's light was like trying to remember a word on the tip of his tongue; he simply couldn't fathom it in full.

But it'd take more than the blatant eye to convince Riku of anything otherwise, particularly with the aforementioned "_dearly departed_"... and he seemed so assured in the fact. Truthfully, if left Kairi with an empty sensation in the pit of her chest, not unlike that she felt when they'd go racing to the star-shaped tree on the island's opposite end... even if it was all for her attention. She was able to let go of those resentful feelings in the past, as if they didn't exist to begin with, but for some reason, it seemed all but impossible right now. In the end, she was left behind, her footsteps never fast enough to keep up. Yeah, it was all for her, but in the end, all for nothing.

"—_I can't_."

Her hand, still balled into a fist, clenches ever-so slightly tighter. Her voice quivers a bit as she's final to confess the truth that Riku needed to wise up and accept.

"He _died,_ Riku."

* * *

The sunset cast a euphoric glow on his visage. Even then, his grin was contagious, and she couldn't help but smile too, even as she knew her duty to release her hand from his. When she tried to slip away, he held her palm tighter, if only for a second longer. A single tear drifted down her cheek, because she knew—that was all he had left. She couldn't stand to look away, as the sight of form slowly dissipated like a gust of sand in the wind.

Like that, he was _gone_... and he'd taken more than his own leave with him.

A sharp pain jolts through through her back, settling deep in her heart. Her fatigue no longer remained numb, but she was more so reassured of reality by an unknown sort of aching in her chest. She could've sworn she'd heard someone call out, like recognizing the barest nuances of a voice at the end of a dream. Ironically, consciousness was growing progressively _harder_ to hold on to.

Her arm raised slightly, as if trying to reach out towards the boy that was _no longer_ there. The voice, now even more distressed, began growing longer—alongside the sound of footsteps on a wooden plank. Before she realized it, she'd lost her composure and slipped forward, vision growing hazy as she toppled off the bending tree. She didn't realize at first, but her fall was broken by the embrace of another—someone had caught her in their arms before she hit the ground.

_Sora?_

She forced herself to open her eyes. Her gaze was greeted by a different, however familiar visage. He said something to her, concern plain on his expression, even through her daze. "..._Riku._"

Reality washed over her like a wave of guilt. She nestled closer to his chest as she choked back tears and unconsciousness for a few moments longer. "_I'm sorry_."

* * *

"He's gone."

Truly, the Power of Waking wasn't one for the reckless of heart. She'd since explained to their legion all she knew on the matter, though never been so brash in her retelling. Riku could only imagine it broke her as much to say as it did for him to hear. Though, again, not from the "fact" itself, but from the_ belief_ and_ hurt_ she expressed. Sora had given his entire being to bring her back from the most terrible of fates—facing the consequences in her stead. He'd given up everything so she could go on existing, and not for the _first_ time—but the _final._

_"For good this time."_

_Déjà-vu._ Suddenly, the boy's heart was enveloped with a sensation that he'd been here before, or maybe somewhere similar. His visage is near automatic in shifting towards a stern and certain look; his arm adjusts, hand raising as if to find a place on her shoulder. Ultimately, with a clench of his fist, he lowers it once more to his side.

"Kairi, _you don't really believe that_." Finally, his turquoise gaze was greeted by the deep, cobalt shade of hers as she looks towards him. It was a hue so vast and intense, even the waves at their feet must've been jealous. "I know you don't."

That same sea was soon to reflect in her eyes; truly, such was her namesake. She feels a twinge in her chest from his confidence and her breath hitches as tears gather, threatening to fall. She quivers. "I..." she can hardly manage to find her voice. _"I don't want to."_

Truly, she didn't _want_ to believe it.

He can only watch, forced to face the heartache he's welcomed into his life, the turmoils he's burdened himself to carry for the sake of being with those that mattered... though there's a distinct difference between Sora's supposed fate and the current moment, as Sora wasn't gone for good, he firmly believed. But watching Kairi cry, right here, right now—?

That was very real, it something he had_ no choice_ but to accept.

"But _I can't feel him_ anymore," she reiterates, firmly with emphasis. Even when he was erased entirely from her recollection, there was a part of him that always stayed with her, a part that wasn't here now. Even if Riku truly thought Sora recoverable: "It's like his light's faded _out from my heart._ Completely."

The young man's expression shifts towards confusion, certainly caught off guard, of course, as the idea was so far out of the realm of possibilities when it came to the girl in front of him.

...But recalling the sight of her image mercilessly struck into purgatory back at the Keyblade graveyard, he feels an ache resonate in his own chest. He looks over to the shore behind them, as if reflecting on something that wasn't there. He wades a few steps back, closing his eyes as he indulges in thoughts near as far back as he could remember, and even those from the other day. It's a long moment of contemplation before he decides to speak again.

"Your heart... has been through_ so much_," he tells her, "and not just recently."

If the infliction Master Xehanort cast on her was anything like the darkness he carried when Ansem invaded his heart, he could only imagine why she felt the way she did. Sora had lost his power more than once in his trials, and Riku'd nearly lost himself in the isolation that his mistakes had left him with. Unlike the two of them, Kairi had not been so acquainted with what kind of darkness the world had to offer. At least, not of this sort. "I can only imagine..." he pauses, "how _heavy _a hurting heart could be—for a Princess of Pure Light."

She hasn't realize that she was yet to keep a hand to her chest. Had she really failed so dearly to disgrace her title as the purest heart in all worlds...? She's quiet with somber acknowledgment.

"Sora," Riku exhales; their best friend's name falls from his lips the same way it had so many times before, as if nothing had changed, as if he was right there with them, "is _still out there._ I promise you."

All the times they'd had to leave her, that year she was left on her own, and when they went off for their Mark of Mastery... that separation was so difficult, but it always felt so temporary. This? This pain was so unlike the rest. She holds back heavy tears with her breath. "Then, _why?_" she asks. "_Why can't I feel him anymore?_"

A question to which he can only pause, giving a small shake of his head. "I... I really don't know," he tells her truthfully, and the sinking feeling inside her grows heavier, though only for a moment, "but... I think there are people who _might_."

A quizzical look appears on her visage. "Huh?" She mutters, as the conversation is sudden to come full circle—the full truth in why he wanted her company to the city of light.

"I got a message from Ienzo yesterday. He said Ansem the Wise wants to speak with you," the young man explains. "He didn't mention why, but... I think meeting with him might be good anyway," he tells her, and the already weak look on her face floods with uncertainty. Ultimately, his confidence came down to a single fact. "After all," for a man who did so many deplorable things, "he _saved_ Sora—and _me._ Maybe he can help _you,_ too."

Ansem the Wise. He was the Sage-King of her former home world, recent to return. She'd never properly met him, but she'd actually once seen him. In relation, she'd also heard of his... "_side work_", in researching the mysteries of the heart. And how interesting it is, she thinks—that such a person requested her audience now of all times. _What could he do...?_ she wonders, swayed neither one way or the other. She's quiet, holding her breath for a moment. He lends her a soft expression, sensing her apprehension.

"If it doesn't work, then we'll figure something else out." A hand makes its way towards her shoulder in full this time; his touch is so _familiar and gentle_, it sets her ache at ease, if only for a moment. "_Together_."

She reaches up to place her palm gently over his, leaning into the sensation a bit with her head lowered. That's... _that's right._

_They still had each other._

Her gaze pans off to the tree of Sora's final moments; as if on queue, a Paopu Fruit had fell to the water from one of the branches. It was almost ironic, she had to think, that herself and Riku were the lasting two. "Riku...?" she exhales weakly. "The other day, I... I told Sora that I wanted to be part of his life,_ no matter what,_" she recollects, ultimate to pause. "And, we..." Her heart pounded with the memory, but she was too shy to say it out loud.

"—You shared Paopu Fruit," he concludes with a knowing tone, and she ducks her head bashfully. She shouldn't be surprised, he thought; he was right there watching from the beach, after all. Despite everything, Riku can only express fondness as he gives a soft chuckle. "'Bout _time,_ don't ya think?" Timid, she, too, gives a weak laugh through her tears, but it resounded_ bittersweet. _She _wanted_ to say it was all done with romantic intent, like lovers in an old mariner's tale, but the truth... wasn't quite so _picturesque._

"It's because," she confesses, "I've always been _so afraid_ of something like this. When we finally met up again, before you two fought Xemnas, I told him, _'from now on, where one of us goes, the other follows'_, but... in the end," a thoughtful pause coincides with the pensive look on her face, as if she was just realizing the fact herself, "we _always_ ended up apart."

Again, he felt an odd sense of déjà-vu. He refuses to let his heart grow weaker regardless. "_You know_," he says, "one time, Mickey said there's something really strong that binds us all together," it was back when Sora and himself had taken the Mark of Mastery. "Believe it or not, I don't think he was talking about the Paopu Fruit."

Kairi's gaze lights with a hint of curiousness. What was the case, if not the promise of legends? "Do _you_ think so, too?" she asks skeptically.

"Yeah," he replies warmly. He takes a stray step, leaning down to pick up the tropical fruit drifting in the water, it was the same one that'd fallen from the tree earlier. He gives it a fond sort-of gaze before going on, "and I'll prove it."

Kairi feels her heart skip a beat as she anticipates what he might imply next, but to her surprise, he sudden to turn... tossing the Paopu out and far _into the ocean._

"With or without the Paopu Fruit," he says in full confidence, "_the three of us will always be together._" Kairi was surprised; it sounded so much stronger than an everyday _promise._ He didn't really want to see it that way, either. After all—promises could be _flimsy_; they were just for making someone happy in a moment.

Needless to say, she can feel her heart welling more _uncontrollably_ now.

After a moment, she wades closer to the only other constant she's known all her life. He's a bit surprised (though maybe he shouldn't be,) but natural to welcome her with the much needed embrace she sought. She quivers, refusing to let a sound escape her lungs as she cries silently against his chest. "It's all right," he tells her regardless, hand drifting to gently pat the top of her head, "_it's all right._"

His hold reminded her of their younger days; she remembered of how heavily both herself and the subject at hand relied on Riku when they were children. Not just because he was older, but because they knew he'd never let them down. He'd always taken care of them, perhaps more herself than Sora, she's well aware. After all this time, at least this feeling was the same.

She's sudden to realize a fact she'd always pushed aside to her unconscious: Riku was someone she didn't_ need_ to share a Paopu with. That, perhaps, was the greatest comfort of all. Though it certainly wasn't meant as a matter of prudishness, as it was only because she could always count on him to return—to be there when she needed him most. While certainly not meant as any sort of slight (clearly, in how her affinity for him knew no bounds,) she wasn't always sure such to be the same case for Sora. She lets out a held exhale in _relief._

_"Don't leave me, too, okay?"_

While he doesn't let it show under her gaze, Riku's expression grew weak. He always felt so free to take part in both Sora and Kairi's lives as he pleased... though he'd never quite realized they weren't always at liberty to do the same with one-another. He recollected in a similar sentiment their dear friend, too, had shared in. "Don't worry..." he finally whispers, "from now on, I'm not going _anywhere_ without you." Even Kairi herself hadn't realized just how much she needed to hear his affirmation in the moment. He's final to express a sentiment never second-hand when spoken from his own lips...

_"I swear."_

_It's not a promise. _  
_It's an oath._

* * *

_"I thought we'd finally be together, but every time I find her, she slips away again."_


	3. A Choleric Distaste

A Choleric Distaste

* * *

"We're here," announces Riku, putting a hand on her shoulder before motioning slightly to the courtyard before them. An array of colored foliage lined paths of colored stone and pavement. On all sides were buildings not unlike the castle towering in the distance. "Welcome to _Radiant Garden_."

It'd been over a decade since she last set foot here—or at least, as the place she first knew it to be; Hollow Bastion was a warped and corrupted alternate of the faint memories she had of her birthplace. Her gaze pans around, and as much as she_ wants_ to say she recognizes it, it's all too hazy. She doesn't have long to contemplate the fact regardless before her attention is drawn elsewhere._ "Hey hey,"_ called a naturally cool and jovial voice, greeting her as she took her first steps off the Gummiship's unloading ramp, Riku to follow. A small smile shows relief on her face from his welcome. "Long time no see."

"It hasn't even been a week, Axel," she gives an endeared look, approaching the lanky figure. He contemplates the fact, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"The days just kinda _blended together_ while you were away, I guess," he gives a shrug.

"Can't blame you," Riku replies with a small chuckle. What with everything going on and getting back to some semblance of "_normal_", they could understand. He gave a laugh, though mostly at his own expense.

"Looks like I didn't get it memorized." Lea reaches out to place a hand on her head as if to ruffle her hair—though she takes the liberty of shifting a few steps forward and wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. He blinks in surprise, though pleasantly so, before placing his palms on her shoulders. His tone and demeanor grow soft, just for her-though that was more-so to say, for all she'd_ been though_ as of late. "Missed you, too, Kiddo."

Her days spent with Lea were so unlike those shared with anyone else she knew, even Sora or Riku. She adored her two closest friends more than anything, but something was so markedly different when it came to them. His company felt more like home than the structures towering all around them...

"Hey, glad you could join us," she hears him say, as finally, she lets go, peering over her shoulder to see the approach of two other figures he addressed. Unconsciously, her gaze grows wider with alarm, but Lea's hand remains firm on her shoulder, keeping her doubt in check.

"_...Isa,_" she says; she's already been made aware of the situation, Lea's ideal, yet it's still unsettling. _You put me in a jail cell._ Then again, Axel kidnapped her. As proven, people could change.

"A pleasure as always, Kairi," he speaks in characteristic and debatably disingenuous tone, but for some reason it felt more believable with his being recompleted. In any event, the attention isn't held his way long, as the figure beside him shifts a bit to peer out from behind him. While she was used to hiding behind company, Isa wasn't one to condone such behavior. He steps out of her way. "You should learn to speak up," he tells her. Awkwardly, she stumbles a bit as he ushers her forward.

"It's good to see you up and about," Riku gives her a smile.

Kairi's can feel her chest well-up slightly as she looks into the eyes of the girl in front of her, though relieved expression appears across her visage. Optics as blue as her own reflect in her iris, with an expression just the same. Almost ironically at Isa's expense, no words were shared between the two of them as the girl reaches out, holding her hand for the other to take, and not for the first time. Kairi's natural to place her palm in the one before her. The other half of her heart. _Naminé._

"I'm... glad to see you, Kairi."

Which was more-so to say, _I'm so glad you're alright._

For the strangest reasons, this place was starting to feel like home after all.

* * *

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," says the young man leading their group down a long and intricately tiled hallway. He looked over his shoulder, though his hair was styled in such a way that hardly gave her a better look at his face. "My name's Ienzo. It's an honor to finally meet you, Kairi."

His manner surprised her in how formal he spoke. "The pleasure's mine," she forces a smile, gratified nonetheless.

Walking behind her, Lea perks up, "Little Ienzo here is Ansem the Wise's head apprentice."

"And just about the _only_ one left to continue his research," adds Isa at the other man's side. "Even has..." a momentary pause, as he goes on to punctuate his meaning, "_been resigned_ from that part of the lab." Kairi felt chills run down her spine; she's quick to assume that such was perhaps done... against this person's will. And she could only imagine why, as, Naminé, yet to hold the other girl's hand, grew tight in her grip. Her Somebody's gaze to panned her way, noticing the look of unease upon her visage.

"Regardless," Ienzo interrupts, "in my line of work, you can imagine how intriguing it is to meet a Princess of Heart," he explains. It was perhaps a good thing he'd faced forward once more, as four out of five gazes cast his way were either clouded with confusion or expression's untowards. Defensively, to Kairi's right, Riku eyed their guide in speculation. While he trusted Ienzo, he couldn't help but feel unsettled in how casually he spoke. His concern is eased a little as the boy goes on to explain, "After all, Ansem the Wise has told me so much about you."

Kairi's caught off guard. "Ah, he... he has?" she asks with both true and feigned innocence. Curiously, she wonders what those things might've been; _what did Ansem know about her?_ (That was also to say, things she maybe didn't even know about herself.)

Ienzo gives a nod. "Indeed," he replies. As he does, the group reaches the large and only door at the end of the hall. The young man turns, giving the girl a gentle smile. He held his hand out for the girl to take. "I do hope you and I will have a chance to talk more after you meet with my Master." Despite the uncertainty looming in the air, something about the gentle look on his face made Kairi want to trust him. Her expression relaxes after a moment, and she goes on to take his hand before giving it a shake.

"Yeah."

Letting go, he gestures towards the door in front of them. Kairi looks to Riku, who gives her a nod. She turns to the girl at her side, who only shakes her head. "I think it's... _best,_ if I wait out here," says Naminé.

Kairi's eyebrows knit together in confusion and disappointment. There's a lull of hesitation in the conversation as she wants to inquire _why_, but Lea's natural to shut it down. "Don't worry," he says cheerfully, putting a firm hand on the blonde's shoulder, causing her to stand at attention. "Isa and I will keep her company." Isa, already leaning against a column lining the wall, is quick to reassure her.

"I wasn't going in anyway," adds the other man.

Curious, Kairi blinks, but she takes the hint that her other didn't want to talk about it. She looks back to Riku with a shrug; he gives a weak smile and a nod as they turn. He opens the door and the two alone enter.

* * *

The sight of a large, dark-wood desk is the first thing she notices about the office, though perhaps it would've been the man sitting at it, had he not been facing the other way. He's slow to swivel his chair around, shocking Kairi with a sense of _déjà-vu_. She's quick to dismiss it; _right, right,_ she tells herself. It was because she'd seen him that once before in The World That Never Was.

"If I'd have known you were coming, Riku, I would have sent Ienzo for a third ice cream," he says, and despite the lax nature of his statement, Kairi couldn't help but notice how bold and regal his tone was. Sure enough, in either of his hands was a bar of their legion's favorite. "There's only enough for myself and Kairi."

"It's no problem." Riku gives a chuckle under his breath.

The man holds it out to the young woman from across the desk, she gives it a curious look before taking it from him. "Ah... it's okay. I'm not really hungry anyway," she says hesitantly before passing it Riku's way.

A warm look is shared with her, as he appreciates the gesture. "Come on, you love sweets," Riku motions back to her. "I can eat if you don't want to, but at least take a bite?" She gives a hum under her breath before shrugging with his encouragement. Unsuspecting, she takes a lick... then wincing a bit.

"Hng—" Despite having the flavor before with Axel in the secret forest, she's instant to hold it out to Riku again, this time at arms length. "Salty..."

It was... _a lot_ saltier than she remembered. He laughs again in tune with the man at the desk. The sugary aftertaste was so much more_ subtle_ now. Ansem the Wise passes her a smile. "Such is the nature of Sea Salt Ice Cream, my dear."_ Bittersweet_. Perhaps at her own expense, though not wanting to be rude, she takes another lick. Ansem lingers on his find expression. "I apologize if it's not to your liking, though I suppose the flavor isn't for everyone," he says... before bringing the entire conversation to a full stop.

"—I at least wanted to try treating _my daughter_ to something sweet."

Not three licks in, Kairi full-on drops the ice cream to the floor.

Her expression's flooded by shock, as both she and Riku stand there, stunned with the impact of his all-too casual statement. They're then to shout in unison, "W-What?!"

"Y-You're," _dear lord,_ "Kairi's father?!" Riku exclaims, putting his hands the desk in front of them. His expression is lit with surprise, now lacking any sense of amusement. "Why didn't you_ tell us_?!" Ansem's gaze was set on Riku.

"There was hardly a proper time to do so, wouldn't you say?" He takes a bite of the ice cream bar in his hand. "I hadn't any idea where Kairi had gone to for nearly a decade. I found myself in the Realm of Darkness when our paths finally crossed again." Kairi stood back, eyes glued to the man in front of her, frozen with shock.

"You're..._ my—_?"

Riku was left with a bad taste in his mouth; perhaps he should've taken a lick of the ice cream after all. Even a subtle after-taste would have been better than this. "You didn't think it was important enough to tell me in the year we spent together?"

"I believe _Kairi_ wasn't with us then," he tells him, as if quelling the unreasonable pouting of a child. "I'd have preferred to keep matters of family between those in question." His tone was enough to make Riku grit his teeth and clench his fists, but before he could say anything on the matter, Ansem spoke once more. "I _understand_ why you're upset, Riku, but I'm yet trying to make right the wrongs I've committed." A harsh gaze is cast the elder man's way, as, clearly, the boy wasn't wholly accepting of the fact. The tense look was abruptly broken by an intervening voice.

"You're... _my father_," Kairi says simply. The two turn to look her way, Ansem's poker face was yet to falter, and Riku could only offer an expression of sympathy. "My_ real_ father?" The man takes a moment of silence, stroking his chin before taking another bite of ice cream; finally, he replies.

"I was once considered illegitimately so, but your being a Princess of Heart proves as much to be true."

The storm in Riku's heart was yet to quell. Ansem was only digging himself deeper. Kairi gives him a weak look in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

Conveniently, he ignores the _former_ half of his statement, skipping straight to the_ latter_. "As the Sage-King of Radiant Garden, the royalty in your blood comes from my line."

Kairi's eyebrows knit together. "But—?" She thinks hard on the matter for a moment, looking for an out. "_Alice_ wasn't a real princess?"

"Indeed, a_ curious _matter," Ansem reconfirms. "As it would happen, she was, however, crowned an eventual _queen_ in her home world." Kairi's taken aback by the fact as her title suddenly grew overwhelmingly heavier in its weight. All the pieces _lined-up._

"That means," she exhaled in the realization, "I'm..._ a real_—?"

"A _real_ princess," Riku finishes her thought as she seems unable.

Her face turned white as a sheet when Ansem brought their thoughts to conclusion. "And, as I'm soon to retire, the _only_ heir to the Radiant Garden throne."

Kairi held her breath, zoning out the moment his words hit the air. The thought seemed so impossible to comprehend, and at the same time, not at all. Before she had wondered what Ansem the Wise had known about her that she didn't know about herself, and now she supposed the old saying, _"careful what you wish for",_ proved true. She never so much as entertained the idea of how clouded her far past really was.

"Kairi," Riku says her name; she hadn't realized his hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head a bit and gazes up towards the look of concern on his visage. She gave an exhale of the breath she hadn't realized she'd yet kept.

"This..." she mutters, looking for the right words, "this _isn't_ the reason I came here."

Her ultimate word of disregard catches Ansem off his guard. "Then what was, might I ask?" While Kairi wasn't sure where to start, Riku knew she didn't need to.

"You say that, as if you don't already know."

Ansem gave a laugh at his own transparency, though the duo didn't quite realize what was so humorous. "Indeed." He takes another bite; Kairi assumed he must've built up some kind of immunity to brain freeze, what with the rate he ate his ice cream. _"Sora."_

As the denomination fell from his lips, Kairi's heart rose and fell in the same beat. She pauses, eyelashes drawing to a close as she takes a slow step forward beyond Riku. Her palm was, once more, held close to her heart. Her gaze, both weak and stern, rises to meet that of the Sage-King. She's hesitant to address him, unsure of how to even do so. "_Ansem_," she settles with ultimately, as anything else felt... uncomfortable, "you've... spent your life studying the heart, haven't you?"

He gives a nod. For better or worse, "I have."

Her gaze falls to the wasted ice cream on the floor. "Riku thinks... that Sora's still out there," she explains, "he can still sense the light in his heart. But..." She fends off the stinging sensation that clouded her eyes again. "But, I—"

"—You can no longer _'feel'_ Sora."

It was hard to resist her tears; she can't bring herself to speak, so she only nods instead. Ansem gives an exhale, taking the final bite of his ice cream. He looks at the stick, it's plain and without text._ Better luck next time. _"I'm afraid I can't help you," he says, "I haven't the answer to yours and Riku's dissonance."

Her heart fell once more, though this time without any semblance of a crescendo. It's so apparent that Riku could almost feel it too. He looks to Ansem, "But, you could help us figure it out, couldn't you? You said it yourself, you've studied the heart your _whole_ life."

Ansem's ultimate to shake his head. "I cannot," he says, "I've given up the life of a researcher."

Kairi's gaze is quick to pick up in hope. "But Ienzo hasn't, right? _He_ could—"

"Ienzo will be doing _nothing_ of the sort," he's quick to shut down their optimism on the matter, his voice growing more stern. "You're not some test subject to be experimented upon." —Kairi wasn't sure why, but she was taken aback by the feeling of something that resembled_ resentment._ "I brought you here to offer you the life I've robbed of you as a child, _not_ to have your heart dissected." And, then... she's quiet.

"And... if I should I _decline_ your generosity?"

He waves his hand a bit, certain in explanation. "Then I suppose when the time comes, and I pass, the throne will go unclaimed," something about his tone was accusatory, "for _anyone_ to take." Kairi gives a long pause, yet to keep her gaze towards the floor. It was quite like she was starting to realize.

"That just sounds like another one of_ your_ problems, doesn't it?" The tears threatening her optics grew heavier with anger, as she looked up to him with a knowing gaze. "Even under your rule," and_ especially_ with Sora gone, "Radiant Garden's _inevitable_ to fall to darkness again." Even Maleficent would be able to overthrow their forces without the brightest light to defend them.

—And who better to take his place and avoid such circumstances than a genuine _Princess of Heart?_

Both the Sage-King, and even more-so the boy at her side were taken incredibly off guard by the impact of her bold statement. The harsh look cast Ansem's way is softened with sadness as she pans to Riku. Turning on her heel, she walks briskly towards the door, rushing out to avoid the gaze and call of those both outside and in. Riku's hand raised a bit, as if to reach out and stop her, but ultimately, it falls to his side again. He looks back to Ansem—the only thing subsiding his frustration... was _disappointment._

"After all this time," Riku exhales, "you're _still_ keeping secrets from us." The sensation in his chest wasn't unlike when he'd realized Mickey and Yen Sid had kept the truth of Aqua's fate from them. "I can't_ believe_ you'd try to use her like this."

"Your anger isn't unreasonable, Riku, but I have _no more_ withheld truths," the man said, though Riku wasn't sure to believe his claim, "and I _sincerely_ believe there's no better fit for the throne. From her birth, it's what she was born to do," he replies firmly. "_I'm not using anyone._"

_Anymore,_ Riku thinks to himself.

"Keep telling yourself that," he says, turning slowly to follow in the footsteps of the departed. He's greeted with Naminé's meek gaze peeking through from the cracked door with a look of concern... Despite the good Ansem had done to atone for his mistakes, and even if his intentions were for the better, now, Riku was reminded of..._ all_ he'd done. The boy, perhaps _more_ than anyone, knew the world wasn't so black and white as he may have wished. The young man pauses, turning to stand firm before the Sage-King.

"Kairi's the _only one_ who can decide what she wants to do, whatever that may be," Riku tells him. His final sentiment to the man wasn't left for bargaining, "and I won't let_ you,_ or anyone decide otherwise." Stroking his beard, Ansem watched as Riku turned, finally taking his leave. The doors behind him closed with a thud...

Now more than ever, he would certainly protect the things that mattered... however—

"I _do_ hope you'll include yourself in that measure, Master Riku."


	4. Close to Home

Close to Home

Heavy footsteps led Kairi back towards the courtyard she'd come from, however she knew that returning to the Gummiship would only welcome unwanted attention. Right now, uncharacteristically, she simply wanted to be on her own.

She felt as though her gaze should've been elsewhere from the pavement below, but something keen withheld her curiosity. Perhaps she didn't _want_ to remember this place? Her pace comes to a slow stop.

_I wonder if my grandmother's still alive._

She wants to ask, but she dreads the probable answer, nor does she even know to whom she should present the question. Ansem might have an idea, but she doesn't want his help with anything at the moment. A deep sigh follows and even deeper mood; _I shouldn't think like that_, she knows.

Suddenly, her attention lifts a bit at the sound of springing footsteps. She looks up.

"_Huh_...?" she mutters beneath her breath. Surprise comes from the sight of a strange, plush-like creature bouncing around a lamppost lining the road she walked. It clung around the thin structure, looking back towards her with threaded eyes. Instantly, for some reason she didn't quite understand, she feels a sudden sense of distress.

An instinctive step in approach is taken towards it. The plush didn't seem to like that, however, as its then on high alert, ears standing up tall. It turns and starts bouncing away in the opposite direction. "H-Hey!" Kairi called. She's quick to follow in suit... and for such a small creature, it seemed to have perfected the art of running away. Was it just scared, or was there a reason it didn't_ want_ to be caught?

Her chase takes her down the street; she nearly slips and falls as she, too, grasps a lamppost to swing around the corner. With her footing regained, they're led to an inclined path. Lining the walk were gardens and gardens of flowers—though she hasn't a moment to get more than a glimpse. A few fast steps forward bring the creature to arms grasp, she reaches out and snatches it up from the ground. "Got you!" she shouts.

And to her surprise, the creature shouts_ back._

"Let me go!" it fusses in a high pitched voice, following with a squeak and a whine, flailing in her hold. Her eyes go wide and she gapes.

"You can _talk_!?"

"What do you think I am!?" it asks bluntly, "A _toy_!?" She gives a pause, pondering the fact. _Well, yeah,_ she kinda did? "I'm—!" It continues its (clearly dissatisfied,) retort—but the creature's cut off by the sound of another's voice. A mature voice, a familiar voice...

"Chirity!" Kairi perks up, looking over her shoulder towards the call. "There you are! I said you could come with, but I_ told_ you not to run off like that!"

"...Master Aqua?" Kairi blinks in surprise. The aforementioned gazes back, just as surprised, though not unpleasantly.

"Kairi?" replies Aqua, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I could say the same," she replies with a weak laugh. Before they can get too far in their meeting, the duo are cut off by the small voice once more. The creature stopped struggling in Kairi's hold, looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Eh-hem."

"Oh," says the younger girl. Realizing the situation, she puts the plush ("_Chirithy_", evidently,) back to the ground. Its sentience made the situation... substantially more awkward. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," it replies, putting its little paws to its hips, taking lofty, squeaking footsteps to stand beside the other woman. Aqua only expresses a laugh.

"I see you two have met."

"_Hardly_," Chirithy replies. "She just started_ chasing me_ then grabbed me right off the ground!"

Embarrassed, the younger girl rubs the back of her head. "A-Ah..." she looks off to the side, avoiding its daunting, threaded gaze. "I'm... I'm sorry," she apologizes once more, "I, _I thought—_" —What exactly did she think it was? "I thought I maybe... _recognized_ you."

"It'd be pretty suspicious if you did," the creature says with caution, tapping its tiny foot, "I'm over a _thousand_ years old."

A statement to which her mouth hangs agape slightly. The fact would've perhaps surprised her more had she not recently dealt with matters similar in age. Ultimately, she blinks twice before coming to a fair conclusion. "My mistake."

Aqua interrupts with another soft laugh in regards to their exchange. She goes on with a simpler explanation to the creature's identity. "This is Chirithy—Ventus's friend and Dream Eater."

_Dream Eaters;_ she'd heard of the beings from Sora and Riku, they were a big help in their Mark of Mastery. If this little one was one of those same creatures, she thought it must be at least somewhat trustworthy... even despite its attitude. The plush is caught off guard in seeing a smile on her face, directed its way. "Nice to meet you then, Chirithy." It wasn't entirely sold on her until she leaned down, patting its gentle head. It couldn't help but let out a delighted giggle.

"And what are you doing here today, Kairi?" asks Aqua. Her expression, still calm, shifts towards subtle concern. "I heard you were staying on the Destiny Islands for the time being."

As reality is again to creep up, she's reminded of her circumstances. "It's... kind of a lot to say," she tells her, noticeably more solemn. She_ wants_ to tell her, but it's hard to explain.

Aqua empathetic nature is quick on the uptake, though it comes as no surprise to her, really; she reaches out, putting a hand gently upon Kairi's shoulder. The sensation comes as a relief to her junior, as an encouraging look is passed her way.

"I have time?"

* * *

And so, she went on to explain all that'd happened, both her familial revelations and those closer to her heart. Aqua sat at the younger girl's side with Chirithy residing in her lap, listening intently to her tale.

"To find out so much you didn't know about yourself," Aqua said quietly, stroking the creature she held, "in the midst of_ loss_, no less." Though she also supposed, from experience, fate was never merciful.

With shoulders hunched, Kairi gives an exhale in defeat. "I came here searching for_ help_, and if I leave, I'll just end up with a heavier burden." As if her guilt wasn't strong enough already.

"Don't think like that," Aqua tells her, reaching up to put a gentle palm on the back of her head, hand gliding down her smooth bob-cut.

As much as she appreciated the sentiment, truthfully, "I... don't know what to think right now." As if recalling memories long past, Aqua indulges in a long pause following Kairi's reply. Finally, she finds her words.

"Have you asked your _heart?_"

A question Kairi would normally revel with pride in, but now found herself shameful towards. "Of course," she says, "and even then..." a defensive fist encloses over her chest, "it's like—everything inside me is _dimmer_ now."

Disheartened, though certainly lesser than her company, Aqua frowns. For such a kind soul to fall in with such a _horrible_ fate...? It reminded her of how _cruel_ even the_ Realm of Light_ could be.

But it, unlike its darkened counterpart, was also_ kind. _

"_You know,_" Aqua speaks softly, "I think... it's_ no_ coincidence that my spell took you to the Destiny Islands," she explains, the younger girl looking curious towards her statement. "I met Sora and Riku too, when they were children," she looks down at her open palm, "I was considering passing the Keyblade on to one of them, but I could also sense that Terra had already shared the gift with Riku. I didn't want to burden them any_more_ than they already had been."

Kairi glances over to the older woman. "Is... is that how you get one?" she asks, to which Aqua nods. Perplexed, she wonders aloud, "Then, how could I have gotten it?" After a moment, Aqua's long, azure eyelashes drift to a close. It was like she could envision the blade in her mind, golden and floral with a star-shaped keychain. She was so familiar with it because she, herself, had wielded the very same one.

Truly, she was wrong in thinking more than one Keyblade too much for a friendship—but it also wasn't coincidence that Sora hadn't inherited hers. Was it from a slip of the hand, or their fated meeting? "_Who can say_?" she smiles, standing upright as Chirithy hops off her lap. Kairi's gaze follows the elder, and she rises to match.

"Ah..." the younger is sudden to realize, "by the way, Master Aqua, why are _you_ here today?" From all she'd heard, she, Terra, and Ventus had returned to reside in the Land of Departure, what could've brought her to Radiant Garden?

Realizing she'd never expressed the notion, she tells the young girl, "Just '_Aqua_' is fine," she gives her a wink, "and, actually, I came to pick something up." An interesting and topical subject, as it'd happen. The Master raises an arm in front of her; in a flash of light, a loud chime is heard as a blue and metallic grip appears in her grasp, extending to a familiar shape. Kairi finds herself in a youthful awe for some reason; it was a different weapon from the one she'd seen Aqua wielding in the Keyblade Graveyard, and yet, it was somehow familiar. Amazement reflects like starlight in her tone.

"Wow..."

She spoke with a noticeable fondness in her voice. "This was... my old Keyblade, _Stormfall_." She takes a few steps towards the flower bed, holding it high in the air as if to admire it. "The security program that runs the town, Tron, found it hiding under the castle."

Kairi felt an odd sense of déjà-vu once more. She gazes left to right, finally getting a good look at the flora around them. "Interesting," she mutters quietly, the panoramic of gardens and the Keyblade Master in front of her sparking something in the back of her mind.

A fond, rosy sensation patters Aqua's cheeks, as she feels so warm in those gentle memories from days prior. She realizes, she should do this right, as they'd never had the proper chance. "Kairi?" she calls the girls attention. "Would you come here for a second?"

To which the younger woman, with a tilt of her head, steps forward curiously. To her surprise, Aqua takes her blade by the teeth, flipping it to hold the hilt Kairi's way. Blinking with the same wonder cast upon her visage, it's a moment before Kairi takes her meaning. She reaches out slowly, perhaps somewhat unsure, as it's a bit larger than her petite grasp... but, it feels right to hold. A long pause follows as Aqua looks in the young woman's eyes, her reflection showing the little girl she'd met all those years ago. Her voice is so soft, and so certain.

"_In your hand, take this key,_  
_and so long as you have the making,_  
_then through this simple act of taking,_  
_it's wielder you shall one day be._"

Kairi's breath is silent to hitch as she realizes the moment.

"_Then you shall find you light—your heart,_  
_and see that darkness is only the start._  
_With land below and dawn above,_  
_you'll find solace in those you love_."

—And then... _she remembers_.

Flowers red, blue, and yellow. Scary creatures, and a key. A protector of light, a _beautiful woman_. This wasn't the first time she'd touched this blade, she realizes, as she'd before held this same hand. Kairi feels herself choking up, and it's lucky for her that Aqua's her to find the right words.

"Terra... once told me, that a powerful enough dream would _always_ be enough to light the darkness," Aqua explains. "I... I _lost myself_ to the dark. There was no coming back for me, and yet, I did. He, Ventus, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and even _you_," —everyone, "were the reasons I found my way _back_," Aqua's free hand raises to touch the younger girl's cheek, "and I know, you'll find _your_ light again, too."

Kairi felt like she could cry... but this time, with Stormfell's gentle hold in her's, she remembers the reasons she _needn't_ do so.

"You just have to keep_ believing_."

A fond expression finds its way on her face again, as she looks back to Aqua; her Keyblade dissipates with a flash of light.

_Protector of light, a beautiful woman._  
_Flowers red, blue, and yellow._

Kneeling, Kairi indulges in the flowerbed at their feet. She takes a moment to assess which flower might most like to be given as an act of gratitude. Uprooting a chosen few, she stands once more. She holds them out towards the older woman, who's azure gaze lights with a gentle and wanted nostalgia.

"Thank you..._ Aqua_."

With memories fond, Aqua reaches out, fingertips touching those of the younger. "They're..." she exhales, "they're _lovely_."

The moment only lasts for so long, as they're suddenly interrupted with call of familiar voice in the distance: _Riku_. Additionally, before she can even look his presumed way—Kairi's sudden to feel something creeping up her back. Chirithy had jumped onto her in surprise, clinging to her dress's belt. "_H-Hey—_!" Kairi stutters.

"I hereby decree thee an _official_ Keyblade Wielder!" chimes the cheerful voice. Before she can yank the pet from her form and protest that she already was one, the creature is quick to climb upwards. Chirithy takes ahold of her hood, pulling it up and over her head. It dragged the cloth down over her face as she stumbled without coordination, leaving her cloaked. Regaining herself, she looks down at the plush with a grumble... to which it only _laughs._

And Aqua does, too.

Which, of course, helps her take the matter in stride. She finds herself giving a small chuckle as well. "With ears like that, you look just like Chirithy!" Aqua comments. While her senior doesn't pick up on Chirithy's lowering tone, taking its word in playful comment—Kairi can't help but feel a chill run down her spin as the plush speaks again.

"Maybe we could be _friends_, after all."

Suddenly, her heartbeat pounds, and the magnitude of such is overwhelming. Her vision grows fuzzy as she groans, feeling a odd sort of daze claim her conscious. "..._H-Huh_?"

"Kairi...?" says Aqua, her brow furrowing together as the young woman in front of her is sudden in placing a palm over her own forehead. She thinks she hears Aqua ask if she's alright, but she isn't quite sure; her ears are ringing and she can't make it out through the white noise.

All the sudden, it becomes_ too much. _

Her ankles get weak, her footing fails as she tips off balance, collapsing backwards. The last thing she can distinguish is the sound of a voice calling out her name, though it wasn't Aqua's. Equally so, her fall wasn't entirely relentless, as someone had caught her _firmly_ in their arms just before she hit the pavement.

* * *

They can take your world. They can take your heart. Cut you loose from _all you know. _  
But if it's your _fate_?  
Then every step forward will always be a _step closer to home._


	5. The Right Decision

The Right Decision

_My fate.  
_ _What is... my fate?_

The motion of her fall seemed endless, it was like the backwards drift through an unyielding abyss. Her velocity was hard to realize, it felt so _instant_, but so slow. It didn't matter that she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes, as there was nothing but a reflective darkness to see. She could only hear a voice she wanted_ so much_ to recognize, but simply_ couldn't_.

"That's for you to decide."

_Me?_  
_But, how will I know if it's the right decision?_

"Does it bring you closer to where you want to be?"

_I don't know what else to do. _  
_It... it has to. I'll make sure it does._

"Then it's the right decision."

_But, is... "going home", really for the best now?_

"You don't want to?"

_You know I do._

"Then open your eyes, _you lazy bum_."

* * *

Jolting awake, a sudden exclamation is cut short; a momentary, loud yelp escapes her lungs as she flings herself to sit up. All else who heard turn her way in reaction. "Kairi!?" a concerned voice says at her side as they lean in. Sweating and paranoid, the young woman turns to look; incidentally, his was the last voice she heard in both closure and return to consciousness—_Riku_.

Dazed, she tries to mutter his name, though it comes out slurred with her confusion. "Ri—where, _where am_—? What... _happened, to_—?" A bed and room she didn't recognize; it looked like a hospital. All was tinted orangish-yellow with the setting sunset, she noted to interest, as the last she could remember it was midday. A long shadow was cast from the window, a pot of flowers blocked the suns fading rays.

"You collapsed," he explains softly, weak in expression. He wished she'd look his way to quell his concerns, but she was yet frantic in her gaze. "Aqua said you two were talking, then you just... _passed out._"

"Likely from stress," another voice chimes in from across the room. At first she thought it might be Aqua, but as she turns to look, she sees a faintly familiar, blush-clad woman instead.

"Aerith?" says Kairi, the aforementioned woman gentle to approach the stationary girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, _silly_," Aerith laughed, gentle to tamp a wet cloth to Kairi's, already anxiety-drenched, forehead. "I help at the Radiant Garden infirmary."

_Oh, that's right,_ thinks Kairi to herself. They were still... in Radiant Garden. In the midst of her abrupt awakening, she'd forgotten.

She'd heard tales of their shared home world that year or so ago; how wonderful it must've been for their group to return. "Master Aqua left you in my care, she and her pet had to get back to their family," a chill runs down Kairi's spine at the notion of the mentioned creature, "but she wanted you to give her a call when you had the chance, to make sure you're alright."

The caretaker leans down a bit to look Kairi in the eye as the patient stares back with confusion, ultimate to let her do as she pleased. "Good. Your pupils are the same size," she smiles, "looks like you don't have a concussion." Aerith turns to put one hand to her lips, and the other on the broad shoulder beside her. She lends them a playful expression, "Good thing _Riku_ was there to catch you before you hit the ground." Kairi's gaze is taken from the woman, turning towards the boy at her side. The two share a mutual exchange in concerned expression.

Towel in hand, Aerith strides back to her station, picking up the wash bin she'd been attending to. "You should stay here for the night," she says, "just in case." Turning to the doorway, she casts a kind expression their way. "Give me a holler if you need anything."

As she leaves, Kairi lets out an exhale, settling back to lay down once more. "Are you alright?" Riku asks, eyebrows knit together. Hand to her stomach, the young woman looks to the side, sharing only a nod for confirmation, though he's not_ fully_ convinced.

She feels like there's something she needs to remember, but she can't seem to think of particulars. All that's there is a sensation, a notion. "_Riku?_" she asks, "What are we going to do now?"

"I told you," he lends her a weak smile, "if we have to, we'll figure something else out."

She holds her breath, dreading to let it go, as if it were a matter of life and death to do so. She fidgets anxiously and shifts a bit, sliding the free hand resting at her side in her pocket. She's surprised to feel something inside that wasn't there before, but doesn't let it show on her face. Getting a feel for the curious object, she's quick to recognize the shape. Her grip around the item... _grows tight. _

Finally letting out an exhale, she turns to look at Riku. _"I think I have an idea."_

* * *

"You're sure this is what you want?"  
It didn't matter, as ultimately: "It's what we _have_ to do."

To her right was Riku, and to her left Naminé. They'd filled the girl in on all that'd happened and all they were planning, letting Lea and Isa know as well. It was a lot to say, but the real challenge would come with the_ next_ part.

It was mid-morning, the very next day. Like before, the found themselves just outside Ansem's study, only this time, "_You're coming, too._" With a comforting smile, she takes Naminé's hand, who only seems alarmed.

"B-But—!" stutters the girl. A look of shame claims her visage. "H-He'll—he'll just be _angry_ if I'm there!" Her paranoia was starting to make sense to Kairi.

"Then _let_ him be," Riku says, putting a hand on her petite shoulder. Naminé looks back and forth between the two at her side. She wants to weep, but almost felt guiltier should she deny their insisting. Swallowing hard, she gives a nod, and the three enter the study.

This time, he's not at his desk. His gaze seemed fixed in the rolling chalkboard off to the side. As he heard them come in, he looked over his shoulder, then subtle to flip the boards face. "You're back," he says.

"We are," replies Kairi. Wise Ansem takes a few steps to stand in front of her.

"I assume you've come today with _reason_?"

She's daunted, swallowing hard, however trying desperately in keeping her cool. The king looks to her silently, and she feels like she was freezing under his gaze. Naminé noticed, or perhaps felt as much in empathy—but a large difference was seen in the duo as Kairi went on to speak with certainty. "We have."

Ansem seemed to take her meaning, as he was next to ask, "_And?_ What is your answer, my youth?" She pauses both to inwardly acknowledge his manner of address, as well as her answer.

"I _accept_ your offer to the throne."

A smirk slides across his lips, though in cunning or surprise, she couldn't quite say. "I'm glad to hear." He seems to preemptively know what she's yet to say, as there was certainly more. "Upon what measures?" She's surprised for a moment, but regardless, she _complies. _

She clears her throat. "Firstly," she motions towards her company, "in taking on such a role, I expect to be treated with all respect that it entails. I'll _appreciate_ guidance, but..." A pause. Making herself clear, she's blunt to clarify her meaning, "you're to stay out of all matters regarding my _final_ judgement."

"Such is the nature of your _inheriting_ my rule, Princess," he agreed, though Kairi couldn't help feeling he played the role of an innocent in false.

"Secondly," she goes on to motion towards her company, "Riku and Naminé are to be appointed as my bodyguard and handmaiden respectively. Lea and Isa will be recognized as members of the Royal Guard."

"A fine fit for our war heroes, I'd agree. However," Naminé already cowers at his unspoken notion, avoiding all eye contact with the man, "are you_ entirely_ sure that's a good idea?" asks Ansem. "I should _think_ Naminé would first need to learn how to care for herself."

Two out of three gazes turn stern, and the last ashamed. "I'll refer you to my _first_ term of condition." While unsaid, the notion was heard loud and clear: _don't question my sense of character. _

"Such confidence will do you well in your future role," he tells her, "I _certainly_ hope it comes with competence."

And that was _fine._ It was_ fine_ for him to condescend and judge her. She didn't_ care_ what he'd thought; ultimately, his was a regard of her was one she payed little mind to, she'd decided—though she _wouldn't_ stand by and let him speak ill of those she _loved. _

A pause gives her a moment to think on the manner of self-assuredness he presented, even now. She had to wonder what kind of person he really was. He'd saved her two best friends, near _given_ himself up for the sake of their legion, and yet, he was a person who lived with halve-truths and above all else—sacrificed hearts. He was... _her father. _

Her, _formerly illegitimate,_ father.

"Lastly..." she says, her intonation slow but sure. Truthfully, if she didn't know any better, by the amused look on his face, she'd have sworn he knew this part was coming, "I want_ full_ access to your lab, and all research you have on the heart."

He dispels a hearty laughs. "And should I_ decline_ your terms?" he asks, almost humorously.

And you had better believe she'd stayed up till the early hours of the morning mentally preparing her retort for this very moment. "Then I _suppose_ the throne will go unclaimed," she matches his tone, "for _anyone_ to take."

Another chuckle to follow. He closes his eyes, putting a hand to his chin, stroking his beard. "Now more than ever, I'm convinced our _blood_ runs true," he says, though it seems more like he's talking to himself than her for a moment. His voice raises towards her again, growing curious with tone. "As it would happen," he says, "Ienzo approached me yesterday evening with data found from Naminé heart after re-completion—traces of which might link to your _own_ complications."

Instantly, the young woman loses all cool she'd built up as she bursts out in exclamation alongside her company. "W-_What?!_"

"Indeed," a smirk. "Her like _very much_ to learn more on the matter, as I'm sure you can imagine—and I must say, with his confidence,_ I_ should like to as well." Kairi's eyes light up in accelerating curiosity, Ansem seems to take note of the fact. "As I'm sure you'll be excited to hear, I've instructed that he can _partake_ in his pursuit of knowledge—" she felt her heart take a leap, though only so fast before he keeps her grounded, "—should it harm _no one_ else."

She stands, awe-struck by his change of heart; she has to ask, just to make sure: "_You mean it?_"

He pauses, as if recalling the deeper past, and reflecting on his mistakes in alignment. His gaze follows back up to the girl in front of him, he lends her fair terms. "If you can agree our paths best met_ halfway_ on the matter, then I oblige all conditions laid forth," he says, "then Radiant Garden will have a new princess, and you'll be one step _close_r to finding Sora."

It takes her a minute to process all he'd said in full, but for the first time since she'd last seen the grin of sunshine incarnate, she feels her heart _grow_ in optimism. She takes a long moment, her face then lighting with an agreeable smile. She reaches, holding a firm hand out for the elder. With an expression to reflect hers, he takes the offered palm, shaking it; in _full confidence_ can she reply now.

_"I accept."_

* * *

"Ienzo needed to finish analyzing the data from Naminé's heart, but as soon as he does we can have our first session." Looking down at the Gummiphone in her hold, Kairi sat at the rail's edge of a stone balcony.

A voice was heard from the loudspeaker. "I'm _so glad_ to hear it," replied the woman on the other end. As per instruction from the day before, Kairi called Aqua on the terms of her well-being, though it only felt natural to clue her in on her live's latest developments. "You sure you're feeling well enough for that?"

She gave a nod, seen from the other end of the video call. "Yeah. Like Aerith said..." a guilty pause, "it was probably just from stress." Quick to change the subject, she goes on to explain in relation, "Also, my coronation ball will be held a week from today." A bright smile and eager eyes extend an offer. "You, Ven, Terra, and Chirithy are all invited."

A gratified expression appears before her. "How wonderful! We would _love_ to." She didn't need to ask to know they'd oblige. "Terra and I once attended a royal ball, though it was more-so on matters of business," she says with a weak laugh. "It'll be nice to go just for fun, and Ven's never been to a formal event like this!"

"I'm sure it'll be a night to remember," laughs Kairi. As she does, another voice was heard from the receiver's opposite end, calling out to the woman on the phone.

"Aqua!"

"Speak of the devil, there's Ven," she gives a laugh. Noticing the time, she says, "he's probably wondering what's for dinner right about now." She adjusts a bit and gives a final expression of kindness. "I had better get going."

"Yeah, me too," Kairi replies.

"Message me if anything else happens," said Aqua. She gives a pause as the phone call doesn't end, "or, for_ any_ reason at all."

Kairi gives a gentle, _gratified_ nod. "I will."

With their goodbyes, the two hang up. As she adjusts to slide the cell in her pocket, she's reminded of the same, mysterious item that occupied it the day before. She feels for it, twirling it between her fingers a bit, near taking it out before a voice is heard from behind her. A bit startled, she doesn't.

"Hey," he says. She turns in recognition to see Riku. "Mind if I join you?" he asks, though he knew he didn't really _need_ to. She nods and shifts to the side a bit at his approach. He leans against the rail she sat upon, the two gazing off into the night before them in a comfortable silence.

"I have a_ good_ feeling about this," says Kairi finally.

He casts a certain smile to the sky. "Then it must be a good _thing,_" he replies, looking to her with the same expression. She turn back with a cute grin and a giggle... one akin to her natural. His heart grows soft; he wants to express how much it meant to him, how relieving it was to see her smiling in truth again... but as always, he keeps the _depths_ of his heart from her. He doesn't linger on the thought.

"I talked with Master Yen Sid and Mickey and told them all of what's happened," he goes on to say. "They... think it's a good idea if you take a break from your Keyblade training right now."

"Huh?" Kairi says suddenly. While her status as a warrior wasn't topping the list of her concerns either, at the moment, she has to wonder, "_Why?_"

He pauses. "They think you need time to heal from whatever happened. You have _a lot_ to focus on right now." Her eyebrows knit together, and she has to wonder if they'd given the same manner of instruction to _Lea_.

"I'm..." she starts, "I'm getting... _really tired_ of people deciding what's best for us." Not just herself, but for all their friends. Sora had lost his power as per Yen Sid's lack of _foresight_ and instruction during their Mark of Mastery. King Mickey thought it a good idea to keep _life-determining_ truths from Riku, ultimately leaving Aqua stranded in the Realm of Darkness. Quite like Ansem, _they weren't without fault._

She has to wonder, _was their faith misplaced?_

"I know," he replies. Riku had an inclination that she'd feel as much, "but they've been through all this before," he says weakly, as if trying to keep himself convinced, too.

"Which says something all on its own, _doesn't it?_" Kairi says suddenly, calling his attention to look her way. "The fact that all these bad things happen under their watch... isn't something to be looked at with _confidence_, right?"

With no ill respect meant towards their predecessors, he can't help but look off to the side and ponder the fact, too. "_Even so,_" he exhales, speaking more as her friend and less as a demanding force, "I don't think it's wrong for you to take it easy right now."

"And I _will_," she reassures him, "but I want _you_ to promise _me_ something, too." He tilts his head in reply, slightly quizzical. The seriousness in her eyes wasn't to be taken lightly. "I need to know you're not gonna go telling Master Yen Sid, Mickey, or Ansem about everything single thing that happens from now on," she says. "Some things need to stay between the _two_ of us."

He stares for a moment before closing his eyes, feeling a warm breeze cast across his cheek in the night's air. Bluntly, he clarifies, "You want me to _lie_ to them?"

"No," she bites her lip. Half-truths would be enough, _right_? "_I just—_"

"Okay," he cuts her off before she can finish. She blinks, taken aback a bit at his quick agreeability. "They may be our Masters, but who am I to _deny_ a princess?" A coy, signature smile appears upon his visage; it wasn't as frequent in recent years, but certainly still his _trademark_. "Your secrets are _safe_ with me."

Kairi's face lights up a bit. With a gratified giggle, she wants to seal the deal. She holds out her hand, her pinky extended for him to take. "_Promise?_"

A gentle look drifts from silver eyelashes, he gazes down at her petite palm before raising his, wrapping his larger pinky around hers. He recalls the notion he'd expressed to Wise Ansem, undeniably in relation to the matter at hand. Now more than ever, it was apparent... fates were best left to those they pertained to.

"_Promise._"

Their connection comes to an end as the duo release one another; standing upright, Riku turns a bit. "I'm gonna head to bed," he tells her. He steps back the way he came, putting his hand up to wave over his shoulder. "Don't stay out too late, okay?"

"I won't," she reassures him, waving back though he couldn't see. She turns back to the night sky, then left on her own. Back to the moment before his company, Kairi again reaches in her pocket...

She recollects, however wanting to forget the source of her resentment, the reason she'd made Riku promise his loyalty at all. She could've sworn the bitter taste of sea-salt was much longer lasting than the first time she'd had it, it's like she could remember it even _now. _

Perhaps it was the strange change-of-heart he'd had in not a days time, but she really had to wonder what kind of confidence Ansem had in his apprentice to agree so easily. Ienzo... _was someone he trusted._ Someone he seemed to care for, even. An exhale.

Even if his motives and thoughts were vague in her mind, she shakes the thought from her presence, as they were ultimate to have relevance. _I'll do things my way,_ she thinks to herself, and no one can decide what's best but me. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the same sentiment had been recently expressed otherwise.

_"—My fate."_

Taking her hand from her pocket, she releases her fist, palm facing upwards. In her hold is the mysterious object she'd withheld from all eyes—even her own—until now. It was topped by the symbol of a star.

A chess piece.


	6. A Broken Heart

A/N: Hello everyone!

I've really enjoyed writing this story so far, and while I'll probably continue regardless of reception, I'm genuinely curious if people are enjoying this work and would like me to continue. Thoughts are appreciated!

Thank you for reading.

* * *

A Broken Heart

"Tell me, how long have you realized your connection's been _severed?_"

"From... _the moment I came back."_  
From the moment he'd_ disappeared. _

Kairi and Ienzo sat parallel with one another in his office. With legs crossed, he looked down at the clipboard and paper he held in his hand—writing down the information provided. "Interesting," he noted. "Comparatively, what did your connection_ feel_ like before, as to what it is now?" A question to which the young woman looked down at her lap.

"I... I don't really know how to describe it," she muttered.

"Just try the best you can," he gave her an encouraging look as a pause follows. Twiddling her thumbs, she was hesitant to think deeply on the matter, but also knew it was necessary to_ indulge_ in the memories.

_"Before,"_ she replied slowly, "it was like... there was a something that_ attached us._ You know, _like..._ when you hold one end of a rope, and someone else holds the other? You can feel it when they move, or tug it." Her eyebrows knit together, wondering if the analogy at all made sense to anyone else. "It was like there was a string from my heart to his. When _he_ felt something, _I_ could feel it too." She gave a long exhale to calm herself before going onto conclusion: "Now, it feels like... that string's been snipped_ in half." _

_"I see,"_ he said in a soft and sympathetic tone, writing down her thoughts on his notepad yet. "How has it made you _feel?_" asks Ienzo; while somewhat fidgety before, Kairi's anxiety calms to somberness as she slows to stillness.

"I feel..." she thinks critically, as if the matter struck her in its reality, _"depressed."_ It hurts to acknowledge. "I feel," she holds her breath... "like, my _own_ light's gone dim."

He gazes at her in both curiousness and empathy, before again jotting her reply on his pad. "It's incredibly uncommon for a Princess of Heart to feel such," he says, "Jiminy told me of another in the new seven hearts—_Elsa_—who nearly lost the ability to claim herself as such in the midst of despair and solitude. A _Princess of Pure Light,_ that nearly fell to_ Darkness..._" He cups a hand to his chin, pondering the matter, "I think it's no chance that the change in your life could be tightly linked with your _mental health."_

She wrinkles her eyebrows; she would've thought that much'd be clear, but when he said it like that and showed so much interest in the matter, she had to wonder what exactly he was thinking: "You think, I can't_ feel_ Sora anymore... because I'm_ sad?"_

"I can't say for_ sure_ yet," he explains. "I need some time to compare my notes with my Master's research. If there's any record of similar instance, there might also be lead to a _cure,"_ he stands, walking towards the exit. "I can't imagine it'll be too long, I'll try to be done by this afternoon."

"Take your time," she says simply, standing to follow in his footsteps. He stops before glancing over his shoulder, a smile peeking through the fringe covering his face as he gives her a nod.

The two part ways, turning down separate walks of the hall, however Kairi comes to a stop not long after she finds herself on her own. Strolling past an open door of what looked like another examination room, she hears the soft conversation of familiar voices. She sees Naminé and Riku, as well as someone else she didn't recognize, at a consultation desk. Sensing her presence, her friends turn to look at her.

"Ah, hello, Kairi," says Naminé.

"Hey," Riku gives her a gentle smile, "how did your meeting with Ienzo go?"

_"Fine,"_ she replies with a shrug, stepping in from the doorway to join them. "What are you guys doing?" she asks, as the duo look at one another before turning back to the man in front of them.

"Kairi, this is Even," introduced Riku. Kairi's gaze drifted back to the man; she remembered hearing his name the other day. She takes a good look at him, and feels a bit unnerved by his visage. He had an abnormally thin face, a big nose, and long, greasy hair. She only half surprised as Riku goes on to explain: "He's the one who created the vessels to house Naminé, Roxas, and Xion's hearts."

His expression seemed to be a cross between amusement and... having smelled something awful. (...Maybe that was just how he looked.) "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Princess of Heart," he says.

She gives an uncomfortable smile and a laugh to match. "Likewise."

There's a momentary lull as Riku looks down at his lap, Naminé puts a palm to her chest. The two seem deep in thoughts Kairi wasn't sure she understood, she look to them in curiosity before Naminé finally speaks. "Even... thinks he can help us save someone _else,_" she says, "—someone important to _both_ Riku and I."

From her phrasing, she wondered who this person could be. "Who?" she asks simply.

Riku tilts his head back, eyelashes drifting open to look at the grayscale ceiling. He wonders where to begin; it certainly would've been cruel to make Naminé indulge in the shared heartbreak. He exhales.

"Do you remember... the day before the final battle?" he asks, to which she nods. Riku looks over to her. "About... about that time I _'needed to myself'_..."

* * *

Riku and Naminé went on to explain all about Riku's dopplegänger, his own replica who went on to develop his own heart stray from the original—however the same one he'd shared with both of them, particularly in the most critical moments. Kairi was a bit stunned, having not realized the impact behind Naminé's revival, or Riku's past. She'd had _no idea._

"We... came to Even thinking he could offer advice," Naminé explains.

The scientist cups a gloved palm to his chin. "For the replica to have survived so long after Castle Oblivion, I'm inclined to believe his heart once again _sleeps_ in solitude," Even explains. "His model was perhaps the most faithful I'd _ever_ made, after all. It'd be no surprise if he'd grown as strong as the original."

While Riku was _unappreciative_ of the inanimate manner in which he addressed the aforementioned, he bit his tongue. He needn't cause more trouble for the _matter at hand._ "I think _he_ was stronger than I could ever be," he settles to say.

"Hm,_ yes."_ A curious smirk shows on the older man's face. "Well, I could _easily_ make another vessel for his heart to occupy, but the difficulty in the matter comes with finding where his heart might've gone off to rest," he explains. "And I'm afraid it's now considered... _outside_—my realm of expertise, to provide information of the heart." Kairi recalled the day before last when she'd heard mention of such; her curiosity started to peak.

"I don't know." Riku shakes his head to himself. "I couldn't feel him in the Realm of Darkness when I went looking for Sora," he replies solemnly. Naminé looked disheartened, or perhaps deep in thought.

"It's because... his heart doesn't _belong_ there anymore," says the girl in white. Kairi's gaze narrows a bit as if the notion flipped a switch in her mind, though she wasn't quite sure what light'd been turned on.

"Regardless," Even cuts in once more, "trust that, if you do, in fact, find his heart, it won't be without a home to occupy." His reassurance sounded more threatening than expected, but was no less appreciated. "I'll begin work on a new vessel immediately." Both Riku and Naminé's gratitude shows soft on their faces; they stand and give an appreciative bow as thanks.

The three youths then take their leave once again, idle chit-chat lingering between Kairi and Riku yet, though the red-head couldn't help but notice her other halve's lasting silence. "I told Leon I'd spar with him this afternoon," Riku goes on to explain the girls. "Wanna come with?"

"Not today," Naminé says vacantly, "thank you, though."

Kairi's gaze is caught in the corner of her eye in Naminé's direction before she looks back to the young man. Ultimately, she shakes her head. "You go on without us," she lends him a smile. His sight drifts over Kairi's head to the other at her side. Looking back to princess, he gives an affirmative nod.

At the fork in the hall, he takes the left. Naminé came to a slow, lost in her own daze, as if she hadn't thought of her own path. Ultimately she's pulled from her solitude by the feeling of a hand in hers. She looks up to her image reflected in what could've been her own optics. "Hey," says Kairi, "there's somewhere I wanna show you."

* * *

With eyes large in wonder, Naminé gaped at the sight before her. "There's... there's _so many_ books."

Shelves and shelves toppled their height three fold; Kairi had successfully navigated their way to the library. Earlier Ienzo had told her the public study was nearby, and sure enough, it was the same place from her farthest memories.

"There is," Kairi giggles. Despite the fact, the young woman needn't think twice before walking right past the scholarly tombs and literature texts. She distinctly recalled spending most her time in the lower floors far-right corner.

"I... I'm not _very good_ at reading," Naminé admits solemnly. It felt like a shame to say as much, as Kairi seemed so interested in showing her this place. "Ansem... _didn't_ teach me a lot."

"That's okay," Kairi reassures her softly, still holding the girl's palm in her own as she led her through the isles. "There's books here that can help you learn."

Naminé blinked. "Is there?"

Peering over her shoulder, Kairi winked at the other girl. "Yeah, after all," coming to a familiar sight, a rocking chair sat dormant by the shelves; a warm sense of nostalgia flooding her heart, "it's where _I_ started learning to read as well." Kairi lets her go as she turns to the shelves on their right and starts rummaging through the colorful spines. The children's literature section. "But that's not what I wanted to show you." Tapping a few books, she settles on a bright, blue paperback; she pulls it out and shows it to her company. "Here we go!"

Naminé tilts her head. "What's this?"

A cheerful giggle echoes from her lungs as she mimics the gesture. "A coloring book!"

—And it was times like this that Naminé was sure she'd grown a heart of her _own. _

"I... I can have it?" Naminé exhales in disbelief, and Kairi gives a simple nod. She seems almost stunned before reaching out slowly, taking the article in her hands. If Kairi didn't know any better, she could've sworn a droplet was hidden behind drawn up, Kairi brushes the fringe from her company's visage.

Naminé finally looks down at the book again, this time, opening to an uncolored page. A thought strikes Kairi, "Let's try it out." Excitedly, she takes the girl's hand and pulls her towards a short table nearby. They're a bit tall, as the seats were made for children—but Kairi ushers her to sit before she can protest. On the table is an old box of crayons, both it and the surface are_ caked_ with a thin layer of dust.

Naminé seems a bit frazzled. "R-Right _now?_" she asks, and Kairi nods excitedly. The red-head takes the liberty of wiping the muck from the surface to encourage her. "A-Ah..." Naminé sweats. "I... _o-okay."_ Slowly, she open the book, some pages were colored and others blank. She comes to a page full of outlined star shapes; she reaches out and grabs the crayons. After contemplating the colors for a moment, she decides on a bright, yellow shade.

While not perfect in any sense of the word, she begins scribbling within the lines as best as she can. A notch here and there escapes the outside, but Kairi thought it better than she could ever manage. It's an almost cathartic experience to watch. She was only surprised for a moment, as Naminé reaches into the crayon box again, this time, pulling out an emerald shade. While there's no outline for such, she begins illustrating what looks like the leaves of a plant... one or two, at the tops of each star.

"Paopu Fruit?" she asks, and Naminé nods. She's oddly hesitant, and it seems like there's something she wants to say. A pause lingers between Kairi's question and Naminé's deeper thoughts.

"I wish... _I_ would've had the chance to try it, too."

Kairi tilts her head, confused. "Huh?" The blonde tucks a stray tuft behind her ear before her fingertips linger on the colored stars again.

"I want... to see _Riku_ again."

It took her a moment to take the other's meaning, knowing they'd just seen the aforementioned _minutes_ before. "You mean, his replica?" asked Kairi. Naminé knew she meant no offense in the statement, only clarity; she gave an affirmative nod. Kairi's quick to find solace in the situation. "Well, if he's as faithful to the original as you all say..." her voice is soft as a fond look crosses her visage, "then you can be sure you'll see him again, with or _without_ the Paopu."

A shade of rose tinges the color of Naminé's pallid cheeks, as if trying to express the feelings in her heart was an all new experience for her. "I just want... _to be with_ him," she says, "for _real_ this time."

"Trust me..." It'd seem like a criminal act to disturb the hand tracing green streaks on the page, so Kairi instead places a palm gently on her other's shoulder, "if there's _anyone_ who can find him," she reassures her, "it's _you."_

Naminé finds it in herself to_ smile_, even if it's only for the girl in front of her. Her doubt lingers, but she'd be a hypocrite if she didn't take her other's word. She recalled one of the first things she'd ever told Kairi:_ believe in yourself._

Before they can say much more, they're cut off by an 8-bit tune—the chime of her ringtone. She pulls her phone from her pocket, greeted with the sight of a half covered visage:_ Ienzo. _

"Ah, Kairi," he says, a notable sort of enthusiasm in his tone, "are... you busy?"

"I'm just with Naminé," she replies.

_Oh, good, _he thinks. "Please come see me at my lab. Bring Naminé along if you can, it concerns her too; I've come across something... interesting in my notes," explains Ienzo. The two girls look to one another both in slight surprise. Regardless, they pack up the coloring book and head back to the laboratory without question.

* * *

"You're _no longer_ a Princess of Heart."

Twin, wide-eyed stares find themselves cast in Ienzo's direction, disbelief apparent in both gazes. "W..._What_?" Kairi muttered weakly.

"You... heard right, I'm afraid," he assures them, almost regretfully. Even more-so than Kairi, Naminé stood, stunned in the fact—almost_ morbidly._ "If what I've concluded is _correct,_ in your demise, you _passed down_ your title as a Princess of Heart in order to keep your pure light safe—not unlike the time your heart found refuge in Sora's on his first adventure." His gaze pans from the red-head to her fated other, who already had a knowing, _guilted_ look plastered across her expression. "I'd think it already _fully apparent,_ whom your successor is."

What seemed to Naminé perhaps even _more_ unbelievable than Kairi's renounced title was the fact _in result._ "I'm..." she exhales, "a _Princess of Heart...?_"

"We'll need to run a few more_ tests_ for assured results, but—_yes_," the young man nods, "so it'd seem."

"Is..." Kairi suddenly chimes in, "is _that_ why I've been cut off from Sora?"

Ienzo pauses, ultimately exhaling as he shakes his head. "It seems like too _large_ of a coincidence to be only that, wouldn't you say?" Kairi's hand drifted to her torso, though she wasn't entirely she what her being withheld any more.

"I..." she says, "I don't _care_ if I'm not a Princess of Heart," she shrugs ultimately. "Right now, that doesn't matter to me..." She puts a hand on Naminé's shoulder, who gives her a weak look.

"I can understand, but your concerns and the given situation might be tightly linked—if not _one in the same,_" says the boy. "If you'll allow me a few minutes to set things up, I'd like to run a _full_ physical and analysis on the both of you." Standing, he picks up two articles of clothing. He's ultimate to hand one to each of the patients. "Naminé, if you'll change into this." A typical hospital gown. "And, Kairi..." after a moment, he holds out a long, black robe her to take, "you'll need to wear _this."_

An_ Organization_ coat.

* * *

"I'm sorry if it's a touch_ large_ in size," Ienzo apologized, "it's the same one I used to wear." He swiveled in his revolving chair, turning to see his patients as they walked in. Sure enough, the garment hung loose off Kairi's shoulder in the slightest, dragging behind her on the floor in excess length. "In any event, I imagine it'll serve its purpose just the same."

A chill ran down Kairi's spine with the statement. "Its... _purpose?_" She exhales an uncomfortable laugh. "Are—are your tests really _that_ dangerous?"

"Not terribly," he replies coolly, "but, as was _agreed_ upon by Wise Ansem—we're to show _every_ measure of precaution. If you're truly _no longer_ a Princess of Heart, you'll be susceptible to darkness like the _rest_ of us now." He pauses, reminiscing on thoughts of the past. "Many an experiment have gone _awry_ in this lab, without those coats." Regardless, motioning to an inclined examination chair, he looks to Naminé. "If you'll have a seat first, please."

_Hesitation._ Swallowing hard, she gives a nod, settling in and laying back.

Around her spot were numerous monitors with readings neither girl understood; Ienzo had stuck suction-cupped wires to her forehead and arms. Anxiety was clear on her—_already pallid_—visage; he'd hum with the results, muttering a phrase of interest every now and again. For much of the exam, he was silent, until his search came to a close.

"Results are yet _conclusive,_" he finally said, "but for my own piece of mind..." Ienzo stood, walking Naminé's way. He picks up a stethoscope on the desk nearby, hooking the prongs into his ears, holding the diaphragm up in front of her chest. _"If I may?"_ he asks, though she lends him a skeptical look. "It won't hurt, I promise." It didn't take a scientist to see the traumatic _recollection_ in Naminé's eyes. Kairi realized that, clearly, there was something the girl didn't like here. She had to wonder how much about herself she didn't know, even yet.

Regardless, Naminé gives a reluctant nod. Ienzo places the bell against her chest. For a moment he's silent in his examination. "Are you feeling ill?" he asks. "Your heart rate is very _irregular."_

A moment of hesitation follows. "I-I'm_ fine,_" she assures them. Kairi gives her a weak, quizzical look; doing all in her own medical practice, she puts a hand to Naminé's forehead. She _did_ feel a bit warm...

"I wonder if your vessel isn't as _stable_ as we thought, then," he replies, pulling the medical instrument from her chest and hanging it around his neck. "We'll go ahead and hook you up to the IV, just in case."

"...IV?" Naminé mutters as Ienzo shuffles at the counter. "W-What's... that?"

"A tube that feeds into your vein," he explains, hooking and loading various wires. "It'll help _stabilize_ your condition."

"L-Like... the _veins_ in my body?" she asked suddenly, going increasingly more alert. "How does it get in there?" she dared to asks.

"With a needle," he answers nonchalantly. On queue, Ienzo turned to reveal a_ large syringe_ in hand; Naminé's eyes grew wide. Approaching her, he enclosed on her arm, "If you'll hold still for a moment—"

"No, please!" she shouted instantly. "I-I'm_ fine,_ really!"

He gave her a look of annoyance and a roll of his gaze. "For goodness sakes, Naminé, a smack in the face from Larxene is _leagues_ worse." Kairi tilts her head curiously. _Larxene?_ "This won't hurt. If I may, please?" he asks, and she shakes her head vehemently. "I'd rather we_ needn't_ get Riku in here to hold you down."

"Please!" she begs through tearful eyes. "Please,_ I don't want to._"

"Ienzo," Kairi mutters and gives her a weak look, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"If her vessels unstable, it's _inevitable_ regardless," he tried to reason.

He reaches for Naminé's wrist, but before even the slightest notion of contact is made, she begins struggling in place. "_No, stop!_" she shouts. To both his and Kairi's surprise, she smacked the article from his hands; it cascades from his hold, shattering on the floor in a thousand pieces.

"Naminé!" Kairi called in concern, she puts a concerned and stable hand on her other's shoulder. The blonde is instant to flip her way, wrapping her arms around Kairi's form in an embrace. To everyone's surprise, there's more to the hold than _emotional security_ alone.

Naminé's already porcelain form begins glowing with an even brighter, white light, starting at her chest and dispersing outwards. Kairi's gaze grows wide, and it's enough to make Ienzo shield his eyes and stumble back, knocking a few articles from his desk with a crash. The monitor readings nearby spike and the wires attached to her spark off. Over the chaos, Kairi calls to out. "It's okay, _it's okay!"_ she shouts frantically. "He's not gonna do anything!" Only with the added reassurance found in a gentle pat on the back of the head does her behavior begin to cease; the light dims.

Breathing heavily, Ienzo shakily regains his composure. He brushes his hair from his eye only to have it fall back once again; he clears his throat. "I _suppose_ I've seen more then enough to deduce _conclusive_ results." He looked over to the blonde, still embracing her other, too stunned and ashamed to look his way. "As of today, we'll be working under the notion that _former_ Nobody and Memory Witch, Naminé, houses the Heart of a _Pure Light Princess._" Kneeling, he begins scooping up the scattered papers and broken beakers. "Also to note, subject has a_ vehement_ disagreement towards needles," he mutters for a moment before directing his voice back towards the girls. "You're _dismissed_ for the day, Naminé. Go change."

Without another word or so much as a gaze, she doesn't even look Kairi's way before excusing herself silently. Kairi almost calls back to her, but instead looks again to Ienzo. Almost suspiciously, he didn't show the proper acknowledgment. Her eyebrows knit together.

"What happened to her?"

"You'd know better than_ I,_ I should think."

Taking a few fast steps in his directions, she kneels to help, though more-so to look him in the eye. "You were Ansem's apprentice," she says, picking up a few fallen shards. Recalling Naminé's behavior from the few days prior, she asks, "It's something _he_ did to her, isn't it?"

Ienzo is quiet. "I..." he exhales, "I can't say for sure."

"Then, from your best, _educated_ guess...?"  
As someone who's known him for nearly as long as they've been _alive? _

Ienzo's gaze draws to a close. He stands to grab a nearby broom and dust pan, sweeping the remaining glass to a pile. "Before Sora touched his heart, my Master... used to_ hate_ Nobodies." A solemn tone was heard in his voice, quite contradictory to his typical scholarly accent. "Even _myself,_ when I was Zexion. He'd stop at _nothing_ to show judgement in his prejudice."

Deducing his meaning, Kairi put a hand to her chest. "Do you think..." she hesitates, "he _hurt_ her?"

A long pause follows. "I really don't know." This time, the tone of his voice rang sincere, Kairi could tell—and he didn't seem pleased with himself about the fact. "Whatever the case," cleaning the last remnants of the mess and dumping the gathered glass in the trash, he finds resolve, "I think there's _one thing_ we can conclude, if not from_ today_ alone."

Kairi looks to him. "What's that?"

Wiping his hands with the handkerchief from pocket, Kairi catches what was maybe the clearest look of his face she'd gotten yet. "Inevitably," he says,_ "people change."_

* * *

It was Kairi's turn now; Ienzo has hooked her up to the same wires and machines. He was abnormally silent this time as he took his notes and analysis.

"Your heart," he says, "is indeed... _too_ dim, to be considered _pure_—though I wish I could say that was _all_ there is to it."

An exhausted exhale. "What else?" she asks, and he pauses.

"For all intensive purposes, your heart is_ 'broken'."_

She's caught off guard, repeating back his words, as if she'd though she'd heard wrong. "My heart is... _'broken'?"_ Well, clearly she'd say so as well—but what did_ he_ mean by it...?

The young man nods. "More specifically, it's_ fractured;_ it's not unlike what can happen with your bones." Kairi tilts her head as she recalls a time when she was younger—she'd fallen from a coconut tree and broke her wrist. This was... somehow like_ that? _

"You see, unlike the _other_ Princesses of Heart," Ienzo goes on, "you and Naminé didn't preform a proper inherence ceremony. So, when you were revived, your pure light should have returned to it's original owner," he explains, "and yet, it remains still with_ her._ Can you recall any instance of... intense heart palpitations, pain, or the like?"

Kairi begins to shake her head—but then she recalls the moment of her return. Sitting on the tree with Sora as he faded away. The worst pain of her life, though it might've been for _more_ than one reason._ "Maybe,_ yeah," she mutters.

He nods to himself as if she'd confined his hypothesis. "I believe it might've been your light trying to _return_... but it has_ little_ security in a broken heart. It can't stay where it isn't_ protected."_

A weak look appears on her visage. She really was broken, huh? "Does that mean... it's _never_ coming back?"

"It's actually quite the _opposite,_ I should think," he replies optimistically. "Incidentally, there was another instance similar to yours. When _Ventus's_ heart was fractured, his light found refuge in another's," he says. "It took _years_ of rest until Sora finally healed him in _full._ His case was a bit _different,_ however, as the clash with his _own_ darkness caused his heart to 'sleep'—but regardless, I think the same treatment might prove true for your 'heartbreak', as well."

Not unlike a broken bone, she thought. Though the key factor in Ventus's success was the very reason she found herself in the lab to begin with. "What should I do?"

"I'll need time to work on a cure, but for _now_..." Ienzo looks back to the read-outs and monitors; he's lost in thought for a moment, "you need_ rest,_" he says softly. "Let your heart feel what it _must._ Surround yourself with those you _love..._" a long pause follows, as if he, too, were in a similar place, "even if—not _everyone_ you love is here."

Her gaze pans up to the ceiling, lost in the fluorescent examination lights. For only a moment, she can feel her optics growing heavy with tears. She fights them back.

"I have _one_ more question for today," he says, back to business. Kairi looks over to him. "You've told me all you can remember, of your time in oblivion," though that wasn't to say much, "but, if I _may_ ask... what did Xehanort do to cause your _initial_ demise?"

Truthfully, she could hardly recollect it through the haze. She wasn't conscious; she could only remember the sensation of agony. "He struck me with his Keyblade."

Ienzo cups a hand to his chin. "Do you have any scars from the event?"

She blinks in realization. "I... I don't know," she replies truthfully, feeling a sudden sense of growing curiosity, "it was across my back." Not exactly a place she _saw_ daily.

He rolls closer in his swiveling chair. "May I take a look?"

She's caught a bit off guard. Her first instinct is to..._ firmly_ decline, but she supposed she _did_ sign up for this. She turns to face away, grabbing the tab of the coat zipper. "You're not gonna try anything_ weird,_ are you?" she gives an awkward laugh (...perhaps only half-jokingly.) He chuckles as well.

"Of course not," he reassures her, "you're not really _my type_ anyway."

She blinks, perhaps somewhat surprised. "_Hm."_ _Fair enough,_ she supposed. With his assurance, she pulls the zipper tab, letting the black coat drape down her shoulders, exposing her back for the mosh part. Ienzo, for a moment, was stunned silent.

"Gracious..." he finally said. Chills ran down her spine, and he could probably see as much.

"What is it?" she dared to ask.

Again, he's at a loss for words. "May I," she already didn't like where this was going, "ask you to remove your brazier?"

She groans uncomfortably._ I don't have a choice,_ she complies. Reaching around her back, she unlatched the hook of her bra and shuffles the straps out of his way.

With her permission, Ienzo rolled to and back from his desk, grabbing something. Pausing, he stands at an angle, and the sound of a camera shutter echoes after a moment. Walking back to her side, he holds his Gummiphone out for her to see. Her eyes go wide as she can hardly recognize the picture initially.

Across her entire back—starting from her right shoulder and stretching_ all the way_ to her left hip—was the sight of a large and off-colored scar. An expletive is heard under her breath, but she can't say much more before the situation gets even worse somehow.

"Hey, are you guys almost done?" a familiar voice calls, accompanying the sound of an opening door. _"Naminé said you—"_ Kairi's instant to gaze over her shoulder, greeted by the voice's owner.

Riku stood, staring at Kairi's exposed back, stunned with a gaping mouth as he realized the situation. Clutching her arms to her chest, Kairi shouted back, "D-Didn't your mother teach you to knock...?!" (Kairi was certain she had. She knew the woman, after all.)

He seemed to brush her comment aside unconsciously. "Y-you," his characteristic, nervous stutter arose, _"your—"_

"Well," a voice interrupts, _"I think we're done for the day."_ Ienzo stands, tucking his phone in his pocket. "If you'll excuse me, I have _a lot_ to discuss with my Master before we can progress."

_What a flimsy excuse._ Caught between annoyance and envy of Ienzo's freedom to _bail_ at the drop of a hat, Kairi let out an audible growl. The scientist brushes past Riku nonchalantly, taking his leave. She has to wonder why both members of her company didn't partake in that same agenda.

"Do you mind?" Kairi says as he stood there like a deer in headlights. He's brought back to reality and welcomed by fluster.

"S_-Sorry!_" he says suddenly, realizing the situation and turning to face the other way. "I-I wasn't—! I, I just—_your..._" Contrary to what one might _assume_, he wasn't focused on her indecency. What exactly was he trying to say? "Your_ back—"_

Kairi shouted sharply, cutting him off. _"Get out!" _

Realizing her frustration was less-so found in the fact that he'd walked in on her half-naked, and rather in what he'd _really_ seen, Riku grew still and silent in reply. He finds it hard to quantify the feeling he was experiencing in the moment, but he's quick to pin it down. The true weight of his departing words wasn't lost on her.

_"I'm sorry."_


End file.
